Friends at Birth
by I am Persues Son of Zeus
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, ironically, born at the same time. They are split due to job problems. They meet in New York once again as teenagers who will rise up to the occasion to become demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah Great. Now I need to explain myself for being missing for like 5 months. Sorry. Being chased by an angry mob of dracanae isn't all that 'exciting.' So lets skip right to the explanation. So it was maybe September or October that I said that I had to put the story on hold for awhile for special reasons. Ok, but I didn't keep my promise about continuing the next month. So 5 months later, I read through the story and I kept seeing mistakes here and there. I felt guilty for having so many mistakes and getting 100+ reviews for it. So I decided to start from scratch. I'm going to redo every chapter there is on this story. And I will submit them all on a different story and post them one at a time. I'll admit, I probably won't get back my reviews and that really sucks. But I'll do whatever it takes to get it on track. So. If you're reading this, go to my account, follow my instagram and then read 'Friends at Birth' That is the story I am remaking and continuing with THIS story. Actually I'll post this on the same story. Just follow my instagram - Raffehtehbaws**

**Mild sex reference. Only 2 of them. It will be the ONLY 2 in this story. Enjoy now.**

* * *

Sally POV  
I froze. I looked at the test and realized it was positive. I was to give birth to the child of The God of the Sea. Poseidon wasn't here. But then again, he will only be here for the pregnancy. Being a god to him has many responsibilities.

Poseidon POV

I looked down upon the women I loved, whom I cherished even though I must let go. But wait... I feel two of the same signal radiating from Sally and another mortal. It could have been someone I made my love to. Like I said gods move on. However, we aren't heartless. We care for our children just as mortals do themselves.

I traveled to the Oracle of Delphi, still living in the remains of what was Delphi. Still hidden, giving many - a lessons to the gods and goddesses of Olympus, although not the same oracle at Camp Half-Blood. This one was more powerful and only accessible to the older, stronger demigods and the gods and goddesses of Olympus.

I came upon a celestial bronze door underneath landmark in which the temple was built.

"Open, for I sought your advice for my coming offspring." I chanted to the door.

Green smoke emitted in gaps in the door and it opened to reveal the wispy, old oracle.

"From the mortals comes your offspring, And from your offspring comes the Hall of Stories."

She continued, "The Hall of Stories Shall reveal Wisdom's daughter and your sons' fate. Their fate can lead to the end of the Gods."  
She glowed a bright green and sunk into her dark cave.

What did she mean by Wisdom's daughter? Why did she say sons as in plural. I guess this will all be revealed soon.

Athena POV

Apollo examined me, as I explained the pains of my chest. I've been recieving irritated pains after that handsome mortal made his love to me. What was his name? Frederick Chase... Yes that was it.  
No one could ever know. My promise would be broken and I would be sent to Tartarus.

"Well Athena, a mortal doctor would say you were pregnent. However that is impossible since you're practically a maiden.

He looked closer at me. He scrunched his eyes and realized what happened. Damn! I was so close to getting out!

"You didn't, Athena!" He exclaimed.

I lightly smiled at him, "Tell anyone, or you won't have anything to make anymore Appolonians."

I meant my word. I've done it to more men then you can think of. Minor gods in fact.

He gulped. "Y-Y-Yeah sure Athena."

I left his stupid hospital and made my way home.

"And one thing Athena," He yelled from the entrance.

"You can't give birth here. Your demigod might literally explode."

Well thats a plus. I have to see Frederick about our child and tell him the truth.

Narrator POV

And so it was. Frederick Chase and Poseidon of the Sea made their love to their respective mortal and god. They are to give birth in 9 months, where they shall give birth to the Greatest Heroes of Time.

*9 Months Later*

Sally POV

I cried in pain as I pushed my baby out of my body. Poseidon was here holding my hand. I swear to all that I loved him. His smell of the ocean brought a smile to my face as if it reminded me of the beach. In fact, I always thought I was at the beach whenever I was near him. He was so full of energy. I hoped my child would be like him.

Just minutes ago, Poseidon realized that Athena was giving birth to a child. He was angry but he still stayed with ne. Its just that the maiden promise she made surprised him,

"1-2-3 PUSH!" The midwife said to me. I pushed as hard as I can and I saw my baby. Oh my gods.

"HELP HIM!" I shrieked. His cord was wrapped around his throat.

"Oh my God!" The midwife said.

"Doctor, come quick!" She yelled.

He came running into the room and he quickly grasped the situation.

"You need to relax. I can untied but I need you to relax."

Poseidon was so full of worry. He held my hand tight and whispered to me.

"Stay calm. I may be a god but John is a demigod. Apollo's infact."

John unwrapped the cord with grace?. My baby opened his eyes and cried like all babies would.

I thought it was just a coincidence but the baby on the other side of the curtain had cried at the same time mine was born.

The midwife opened the curtain to reveal another baby and Athena with what I think his name was Frederick.

She was surprised and told something. To me.

"That baby was born just about the same time yours was."

I realized something. He needed a name. I turned around and Poseidon was gone. I thought he was still here. His smell was here the whole time.

I looked down at my baby and I knew why.

He looked just like Poseidon.

He needs... Good luck. What about...

Perseus.

Perseus opened his eyes and let out a gurgle laugh. I knew it was the right name.

* * *

**So. Read the 'old' Friends at Birth on my page. It is about 30 chapters long and has many mistakes and the intro is short as fuck. So 2nd chapter will be in at about 1 weeks time if I get enough reviews.**


	2. Percy's Gift Percy

Hey guys. I should of uploaded a chapter yesterday but I did it today. I've decided to do 2 different segments of what Percy's and Annabeth's relationship means to both of them such as the one below which is a Percy. Then I'll probably tell you something later. (HAHAHA SUCKERS DIDNT THINK I WOULDN'T TELL YOU HUH)

Ch 2

4 years and 363 days later… (Percy's POV)

"Ready to go home, kids?" Asked Sally. "Yeah" Annabeth and I answered cheerfully. "So how was your day?" asked my mom. "It was gwaet (I did that misspell on purpose because Annabeth and Percy are only 5) Me and Percy won a contest!" said Annabeth. "What kind of contest" asked my mom. I groaned silently as she asked that. "A dwance contest!'' said Annabeth "Me and Percy were the best!" she said while hugging my arm. I felt sort of happy when she did that. You can say that I got a teeny weeny crush on Annabeth. "What are you doing this summer, Annabeth?" "I'm going to disneyland!" I frowned at her answer. "She wouldn't be here to play." I thought glumly. Then I smiled at her next answer. "Can Percy come?" asked Annabeth. "Of course he can." Laughed my mom. "You guys do everything together!" We both blushed slightly as she said that. "But you have to ask your dad first." said my mom.

Later at Annabeth's house… "Frederick POV"

"Daddy, can Percy come with us to disneyland?" asked my daughter. I eyed Percy's mother. When she saw me she nodded. "Not if you give me a hug." I said teasing my daughter. She laughed and gave me a bone breaking hug. "Can he come NOW?" laughed my daughter. I chuckled "Of course he can't" I said. When she looked like she was about to cry I laughed and told her I was kidding and she skipped along merrily to tell her best friend the good news.

"I'll never understand the 2 kids." I thought.

Percy POV at home

Percy POV (The day after play date)

"Tommorow is my 5th birthday" I thought happily. "And Annabeth's too"

I started to work on a picture for her. With my trusty pen, Riptide, I started to draw one of my best friend's favorite building. The Empire State building. I continued at this for hours on end. Paper after paper. Mistake after mistake, I finally finished the Empire State Building. I drew smaller buildings on both sides and finally A Happy birthday title on top. I smiled at my work hoping that my friend would like it. When I asked Gabe "Smelly Gabe" Ugliano where my mom was, he was incomprehensible AND drunk. Instead he said…

"What the Hell do you want her to do" My step-dad said. I never understood why my mom married 'this' guy. "She's no good. Why don't you ask me?" I clenched my hands in anger. My mom was the nicest woman you would ever find. "I wanted her to see my picture for Annabeth." I said showing him my picture who immediately grabbed my gift. "Oh this piece of crap?" he said while ripping at apart. "Its no good." He said with a smile. I noticed that he had yellow teeth and one of them were chipped. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself at him. I always knew, this but I was always able to control water. I wanted to tell my mommy but I think I would make her scared. I heard a roar of water in my ears and Smelly Gabe fell to the ground hard. However after that I wasn't able to do anything because I felt so scared because he made a grab for his 'special' belt which had the spikes in them and he started whacking me. After awhile he stopped and drank some more beer and I crawled into my bedroom.

I cried. I spent hours working on that one picture. All ruined because of Smelly Gabe. I realized that I could't get anything else for Annabeth's birthday, so I started to work again. In about an hour my mother was home and she saw me.

"Percy, what happened to you?" asked my horrified mother.

"I wanted to find you so that I could show you the picture I made for Annabeth. But then Smelly Gabe saw it and ripped it up." I said sniffling like crazy.

"Is it for her birthday?" asked my mom.

"Yes it is." my mom said. "Can I see it?"

"It's not done yet." I said. "Can I show you later?"

My mom smiled "of course you can."

A few hours later….. Sally POV

My son was a nice person. He always thought of others before himself. He was also a loyal person when it comes to friends. Percy and Annabeth were always friends from birth. They had their first birthday together and went to school together so I thought it was sweet of him to draw a picture for Annabeth. I was horrified when I saw him crying on his bed working hard on something. I asked him to tell me what happened and he did and he would show me the picture later. When I saw the picture I was so proud of him. The lines were straight and the buildings looked cool.

"Percy what did you use to draw this." I asked curiously.

"Riptide." he replied.

I smiled, the Greek Pen was a sword/Pen. But it would only turn into a sword if he thought of it. But the pen itself guided its user in writing/drawing as well as in sword fighting.

"Its beautiful Percy. I bet Annabeth would give you a hug for this" I said to him teasingly. Annabeth LOVES architecture so I thought it was perfect.

The next day…. Percy POV

I was eating breakfast when Smelly Gabe came in smelly as ever. I always thought that even monsters are scared of him. Yuck. He grabbed my banana while my mom wasn't looking and one of my mom's famous blue waffles (lol right there just noticed it now. Rick said it many times in the book) When my mom turned back around, Gabe glared at me. So i got the message but that didn't stop me from telling.

"MOM SMELLY GABE TOOK MY FOOD!" I shrieked.

"Gabe. I warned you about taking Percy's food!" My mom told him

"Im sorry I was just looking at it."

I rolled my eyes at the excuse. Bu then he excused himself for the bathroom. What made my pulse quicken was that I heard a paper rip. I started to sweat. My gift for Annabeth was on the floor. I ran to my bag where I left my picture. I saw Smelly Gabe rip my picture slowly. My eyes watered. Then he dropped it on the floor and walked passed me smirking,

Sally POV

When Gabe made for the bathroom I started to hear a ripping sound but I ignored it because there are paper towels in the bathroom. Then Percy ran to his school bag. Then Gabe came back smirking. I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged so I walked to Percy to tell him to finish his milk. Then I saw what happened. Gabe had ripped Percy's new picture for Annabeth.

"Percy, honey?" I said worriedly. Annabeth was his best friend and he wanted to get a gift for her. "Are you ok?"

He just sat there. So I went to the phone to call Annabeth's dad.

"Hey Frederick?" I said when he picked up. "Can you bring Annabeth to school today? Percy is really upset about something." After his ok, I got Percy to get up and to get into the car with the ripped up picture in his hands.

Percy POV

My picture. Annabeth's picture was all ripped up. I didn't know what to do when I saw it. I started to cry. Not the loud bawling but a quiet one with a gallon of tears. When I got to my pre-k school, I saw Annabeth looking at me so I wiped my tears and avoided her. At least until after school.

K guys thats it. I know I said that I would have 2 segments but that 2 segments are now split up into 4 chapters because I think they're are getting to long. But heres a preview for whats to happen.

Annabeth POV

I saw Percy com out of his car with 2 pieces of paper in his hands. When he saw me, he quickly wiped away his tears and shoved the 2 papers in his bag.

K guys the chapter WILL be up tomorrow. THAT I WILL PROMISE ON THE RIVER STYX. (cue loud thunder rumble)


	3. Piece By Piece Percy

I was talking with Andromedia, my next best friend after Percy just like he had Nate for a 2nd best friend, and I saw Percy silently crying. When I looked into his sea-green eyes, something you can easily get lost in, he immediately stopped and shoved 2 pieces of paper into his bag which looked like it was ripped. I started to walk towards him to ask him what was bothering him. But before I can ask him he quickly ran into our school. I was immediately hurt because he always told me what was bothering him and I was always help him

"What's going on with Percy, Sally?" (Im going to assume that Sally allowed Annabeth to call her by her 1st name.)

She looked at me worriedly "You'll have to ask him yourself." She told me. "But he's really upset about something."

Our first activity was always writing. Since me and Percy can't write correctly because of dy-sl-xia, we always sat together helping each other. But when I found him he was with his friend Grover instead. So I sat with Andromeda. "Okay class as you know it is Percy and Annabeth's birthday." when she finished, I stole a glance at Percy who also did the same and blushed. At the same second he turned back to his work which looked like a….. drawing? I guesss i'll have to ask him later.

-Line Break-

I tried to sit with him at lunch but he was sitting with his friends. I tried chasing him during recess (something we always do) but failed (which didn't happen quite a lot) But he'll have to stop now because I was going home with him.

"Percy, can you please tell me why you are avoiding me?" i pleaded once I caught up with him.

When he didn't tell me I got a little out-of-control.

"Perseus Jackson, you will tell me what happened!" I yelled.

When he finally looked at me I apologized. He had red puffy eyes and deep airbags.

"Percy, wait please I'm sorry I don't…" I started but he cut me off

"No im sorry." he mumbled. Then he showed me 2 pieces of paper… exactly like the one this morning then another one that looked a little newer but ripped into shreds. "I wanted to get you something. So I made a picture for you of the Empire State Building." he said looking down. So I took both of them to have a look.

"wait stop…" Percy started but then I cut him off.

"It's beautiful, Percy" I said as I pieces together the 2 pieces ignoring the rip. Then I hugged him. When he raised an eyebrow at me I said

"Percy, you know that I'd accept any gift from you. It doesn't have to be whole to be great." I said while hugging him close. (friendly way)

Percy POV (this is takes place right about when Percy gets to school)

*flashback*

I was still crying and holding the ripped pieces of paper. When I got out of the car with my mom behind me, I saw Annabeth look at me with her stormy gray eyes with a worried face and I bolted to My classroom.

I decided to sit with my other friend, Nate (OC). Like me he had sea-green eyes and he loved the beach. (guess 'what' Nate is) and he had ADHD and was dyslexic.

"Hey Perce where's your girlfriend?" he said teasingly.

"first of all, Nathan my friend, Annabeth isn't my girlfriend (cue blush from Percy) second of all I'm in a bad mood." I say grumpily "My meany of a step-dad ripped up my gift for Annabeth." When he pieces the pieces together he reacted with surprise.

"Hey Perce this is actually really good..." he said but I cut him off.

"no it isn't the same" I say sadly

"Then let's get working" he said mischievously.

We worked secretly. Taking risks while our teacher wasn't looking. But by the time lunch came we weren't done. I also used my favorite pen, Riptide that I got for my 4th birthday and annabeth got the same thing but our parents told us that they had 'special' properties.

When I finished my PB&J (in memory of Tyson) and my mom's famous blue cookies, we continued my picture for Annabeth. She kept trying to approach us but we just kept switching seats. Finally we were done. I thanked him and he left to play tee-ball. Sometimes I really thought of him as a brother I never had (tee-hee)

I sat by the tee ball game admiring my... excuse me... Our work for Annabeth. Currently Nathan's team was winning by 2 so i cheered them on.

It was about mid way through the game when someone grabbed my picture.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK" I yelled

It turned out to be Luke Castellan, the class jerk, with his goonies.

"Oh whose this for? Annabeth?" He smirked.

"maybe it is castellan" I said through clenched teeth.

"BACK OFF CASTELLAN!" yelled Nate. That was close.

But Luke just merely rolled his eyes and ripped it apart. I couldnt do anything. For the third time I did my best to fix it. But it was all for nothing.

While I was powerless to do anything, Nate threw a punch at Luke's face and he was sent to the nurse.

-time skip- right to Annabeth's confrontation.

"you did all of that just to get me a gift." she asked me with curiousity in her voice.

"of course I would" i said. "you know me"

Then she smiled so bright that i'd thought it would surpass Apollo's. Then she did the most surprising thing: She kissed me on the cheek (friendship way)

Well guys thats How much I think Percy values their friendship. Now i need something for Annabeth. This is where you come in guys. I wouldve done a gift finding adventure segment Annabeth POV but thats just repeating the same thing for Percy. I just need something between 3-8th grade specific because of later chapters *hint* *hint*

Unless you guys just want me to skip these filler chapters and skip all the way to my new chapters.

Just 1 more note im really sorry.

As I wrote most of this, i was in a car so i wont know if you guys like it. Your reviews, your epic click-to-follows are awesome already almost 15. But what powers me to keep writing are your reviews. I hve only 1 review telling me to correct my grammer. As of now im in a car ride home (11:10pm) So i haven't broken my promise but i know you guys want

Me to update faster. Speaking of how fast I update... IF you want me to write an ANNABETH POV of how she values their friendship, ill have that done in about a day. However chapters after that will probably take 4 days or more. PLEASE VOTE oh and im really sorry for making this seem more middle school like but this really is pre-k


	4. 7th Grade Project Annabeth

I have to give it up for AtlantaJackson. She/He had supplied me with a GREAT idea. And so I have a vote of 2-0 with the Annabeth in the lead. Heres the first one!

8 years later... Annabeth POV 7th grade

Percy and I were in 7th grade, and almost now in 8th. Like usual, Percy and I walked to our school, Greek Junior High, complete with a famous Greek Museum, swimming pool (which Percy adores), basketball court and library.

Sometimes we walked with Nate and his girlfriend, Christina who was amazing at basketball and all the different sports that includes aiming and throwing (OC) (Teehee hint..)

While Percy, Nate and I cheered Christina on, in return, Christina and I cheered on Percy and Nate during their swim meets.

Today we would be walking with them. I on Percy's side and Christina on Nate's side (Percy and Annabeth aren't dating YET)

We met them at about 3 blocks from our school. They were talking about the upcoming end-of-the-year dance. Percy and I assumed Nate asked Christina out to the dance. I always wondered when Percy was going to ask me to the dance. After our little dance in Pre-K I thought it would be nice for Percy to ask me.

When we were a few meters away, the couple looked like they were about to kiss. When they almost were touching lips, Percy and I cleared our throats rather loudly and they jumped. Nate scowled at Percy and Christina was blushing bright red.

"Had a good talk I suppose?" smirked Percy.

"Shut up Percy." Nate replied scowling still. "Did you ask Annabeth out?" I blushed and Christina smacked her boyfriend's arm.

While the boys argued in front I walked with Christina.

"Did Nate ask you out?" I asked my friend

"oh yes" she replied happily " he's picking me up right before the dance. Did Percy ask you?"

"no..." i said sadly

"dont worry," she replied "he'll get the hint soon and ask you out"

"i hope so."

Nate POV

*BEEP* BEEP*

I groaned as I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I had a small room, enough for a bed, bedside table, closet and study table. I took a shower in the bathroom across from my room.

For some reason, water always wakes me up in the morning. Whenever I touch water I always get that... peculiar feeling. Like tingly feeling in my limbs.

I got out of the shower, dried myself up and slipped on some jeans, a shirt, a hoodie because ita pretty cold by the ocean (A/N trust me I've been there) some socks and my personally made nike ID Ocean blue Hyper-dunks.

I walked down to breakfast with my messy hair and grabbed some toast with some milk. I said bye to my mom and ran off to pick up Christina.

You might be wondering... Who's my dad? Well i have the same question. I really have no idea. I just get a bright smile whenever im in the water.

Christina was my girlfriend. We got together when I got my guts together to ask her out a few months ago.

"Hey Christina" i greeted her with a hug. "ready to go" after I said hi to her mom and christina said bye, we got going to our meeting place for Percy and Annabeth.

I then did the most embarrassing thing ive ever done

"Hey Christina?"

"Yeah?"

" Do you want to go to the dance with me? "She let out a squeal

"of course I do!" she replied happily

And she hugged me. When it seemed like forever she let go with her arms around my neck and mine on her waist. We stared at eachother. Then our faces came inch by inch. When our lips were about to touch... Someone cleared their throat and we jumped apart, embarrassed. We quickly found out that it was Percy and Annabeth.

"Sure. Just leave it to Percy to ruin the fun" I scowled.

Percy POV after the almost-kiss

THAT was HILARIOUS. Their faces were too much to handle and Annabeth and I started to crack up.

When I noticed Nate wasn't talking to me I went to apologize.

"Hey Nate... I'm really..."

"just stop" he said

I then quickly made up a plan.

"If you wanted to kiss her, why dont you do it after the dance?"

This got his attention.

"you think?"

"oh yeah"

"Thanks Perce!" and he ran off to class.

"Thats pay-back..." I said smirking

*flashback*

Pre-K...

ANNABETH. ANNABETH CHASE had kissed me on the cheek! I slightly blushed. While I was looking into Annabeth's eyes, Nathan was watching us from behind a bush.

"AHEM" he said loudly while smirking which got the Attention of everyone.

*end of flashback*

"Ah good times" I thought as I walked to science. But right behind me Annaabeth was sneaking up on me.

"Hey Perce. What you thinking about?" she said making me jump.

"oh you know, memorable moments." I said blushing.

"I didnt know you had any in that seaweed brain of yours" she said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes.

Ok guys IM SUPER SORRY for not updating in the last feq days i just havent gotten the time to upload it. Then I relized i needed to change my notes for you guys because they were completely out of sync. Once again im sorry so for a little cliffhanger heres a little preview

PREVIEW

Percy POV

"As a Final grade for the end of the year, we'll be doing a project. This could be of any topic. You may work with a partner." Our teacher said winking at me and Annabeth and everyone sniggered. I immediately teamed up with Annabeth and we started brainstorming for ideas.

"So what should we do?" I asked Annabeth.

(vote for a favorite -A/N)

"I think we should do (insert here)..."

Ok maybe not a cliffhanger but you get the idea =D


	5. Bad News

Hey guys. Your reviews are great, and I'm getting an increasing amount of ideas so I may not be getting writer's block hopefully. But to update you on what happen…

Percy and Annabeth's birth - in california

Percy makes a gift 3 times for Annabeth however ripped apart.

Annabeth and Percy gets a project.

I've also read through my chapters. I realized that in Chapter 2 I put Grover instead of Nate. Please imagine that it was Nate instead of Grover. THANKS!

Percy POV

"Ok class. This is this year's final project." Our science teacher said. "You may work with a partner. Percy, Annabeth." The class sniggered. "This is also required to participate in the music contest during the school dance." The class nodded and we set off to brainstorm.

I immediately head toward Annabeth, who was waiting for me.

"So Seaweed Brain. What ideas do you got? If you have any in that brain of yours." She said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I think we should do something with water." I say with increased satisfaction.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Sure but what are we going to do?"

"We do a the project on how guppies make babies!" I say excitedly (I lolled quite a lot here)

Annabeth POV

"Ok... Guppies it is since i have no other idea." I say "I still think its stupid." Although I said it sounded stupid, i was still a little interested in learning about how they reproduce.

"Yes!" he said a little to excited.

We went out to be a poster board. Although I wanted to pay, He kept insisting that he pay.

"Let me pay." i say menacingly.

"No." he said firmly.

"Fine! But you're carrying it!" I huffed.

The one who was attending to our items was chuckling and he bid us a good day.

I punched my friend's arm.

"Thats for embarrassing me." I say sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you want to get ice cream m'lady?" He sid sarcastically

My eyes lit up. "Really?" I ask excitedly.

"Sure. Why not?" He said.

"Yay! Lets go!" I say excitedly while pulling him over to Ben and Jerries.

5 minutes later...

"You can get any size you want." Percy said.

"Mmm." I say thinking of what to get.

"I'll have a medium Vanilla" I ask the lady.

"And I'll have an ocean sweet and salt flavored Ice cream, large."(A/N I meant for the flavor to be like the one Roxas and Axel ate in Kingdom Hearts. Its a really good game to if you haven't tried.)

"That will be 7.50 for the ice cream please." The lady says.

Meanwhile we fight over who pays the ice cream. AGAIN.

"PERCY LET ME PAY FOR THE GODSDAMN ORDER!" I yelled. (A/N notice that I put an S as in plural.)

It was his turn to huff. "Fine. But only if you promise to let me pay for everything else."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever"

Meanwhile as we ate...

"This is SSSOOO goood!" I say enthusiastically.

"I KNNOOOW 'IGHT?" He says with his mouth full.

I laughed at his mouth which was really full.

"CRAP BRAIN FREEZE!" He yelled. And I laughed even harder.

After several minutes of trying to overcome brain freeze, he looked at his ocean green G-Shock.

"I wish we could have some more memorable moments but your Dad is going to kill me if I dont bring you home." He said to me seriously

"Alright lets go." I replied

Percy POV at Annabeth's house

I'll see you tomorrow, Annabeth." I said waving to her and I turned toward my apartment.

I listened to my radio on my ipod while I walked to my house.

"And heres another great request by Guitarist1235!" The DJ announced. "Shut Up by Simple Plan! (A/NBy the way is a GREAT band.)

-intro solo-There you go, you're always so right

It's all a big show, it's all about you

You think you know what everyone needs

You always take time to criticize me

It seems like everyday I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one you love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't want to hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

There you go, you never ask why

It's all a big lie whatever you do

You think you're special

But I know and I know and I know and we know that you're not

You're always there to point out my mistakes

And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one you love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't want to hear me

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be

(Don't tell me who I should be)

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

And don't tell me what I should do

I don't want to waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say

Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)

Won't bring me down

Bring me down

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)

Won't bring me down

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)

I chuckled it's almost like my life. Teachers always criticizing me. I really don't care but its when they start yelling at me to change what I can't change.

I was almost home. My apartment was about 5 minutes away from Annabeth so by the time I finished the song, I was practically at my apartment complex.

I was just in time for dinner. Gsbe was yelling at my mom to go get some beer. I simply just got a beer from his stupid pile of secret beer and I gave it to him and we started dinner.

"Hey mom, hey smelly Gabe," I said smirking. "Whats for dinner."

We ate dinner. It turned out to be lasagna and blue pie for dessert. I had blue coke which was REALLY good. During our meal, my mom's editor called in. I eavesdropped on her.

"Hey Brad… start with the good news… really?… That's awesome!… Now the bad news…" Then she started to shake. "What about Percy… He'll be heartbroken…" I quickly came back from the bathroom acting as normal as possible.

"Percy.. I… I have to tell you something after dinner…" She said overflowing from emotion. "Meet me outside."

I finished my dinner, worried sick of what she ha to tell me. I walked to my apartment balcony to talk with my mom.

"Whats up Mom?" I asked her.

"Percy… Please don't get mad at me…"

"Why would I? I'd follow you right off a bridge if that were to happen."

"No Percy this is different." She started. " We're moving."

**OMG guys I needed to do that. I'm super sorry, but my story isn't a story to me if I don't have twists and turns. I want my story to be unique. I don't like stories that don't have twists and turns. Like in inheritance by Christopher Paulini (Epic book I got it signed) Nasuada gets captured. Without it, there won't be any major conflict in the story. Once again I'm sorry guys. I hope you forgive me. As you have noticed from Percy's gift to chapter maybe 9 or 8 I have included the Percy's or annabeth;s name, so that people could easily see whose wegments are which. Also if I haven't mentioned this before... in chapter 2 I put Grover instead of Nate when I say**

**"I was talking with my friend Grover." It should be "I was talking with my friend Nate." K guys it will be uploaded on about tuesday because Annabeth's segment is getting a little to long.**


	6. The Project

Guys YOU ARE AWESOME. This s my longest chapter yet and its all thanks to you guys. Your reviews help me keep going. Now you may see this as A regular chapter story with no demigods in it BUT IT IS. Read the chapter. Pay attention to my previews.

And Best Of All AtlantaJackson is a great writer. She was the first ever review that I had ever had. You may think that she is just a regular writer on FANFICTION but she isn't she isn't. Guys read her stories they were the first ones I read so I recommend you do so to.

Quote of the Chapter: "If we were made with two eyes to see, two ears to hear, two feet to walk, and two hands to feel, then why were we made with only one heart? Because we were meant to find the other one." - My translation for Percy's move. Percy is moving to A new home right? Annabeth was his partner at birth right? Friends forever right? The Fates have them intertwined. Their hearts will find each other one day. Thanks for AtlantaJackson for supplying me this quote!

"Where are we moving to?" I asked shocked, sad and all those different things you feel when you leave your friends behind.

"We're moving to New York."

"Why?" I asked my mom, tears forming on my eyes. "Annabeth's is going to kill me."

She sighed. "Percy… I… My editor wants me to move there so it would be easier for him to receive my writings. He also said that he couldn't handle long distance editing anymore because of cost of mailing costing hundreds of dollars because of storms and high tide(TeeHee here). I tried looking for another editor in California, even another job, but no luck." She said "I'm sorry Percy."

"Its alright mom… Its for the best." She proceeded to hug me.

"Thank you." she whispered in my ear.

It was too much for me I turned around and ran to my room, crying. "What am I going to tell Annabeth?" I started to listen to my Ipod 4th generation, The one thing that calms me down besides water.

Yet again, I hear another song request by the same user name.

"And here is a great song request! Get ready ladies, Pierre is going to blow you away with this one!" The DJ announced. "Here is I can wait forever, By Simple Plan!"

You look so beautiful today

When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away

So I try to find the words that I could say

I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away

And I can't lie but every time I leave my heart turns gray

And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight

'Cause I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait, I can wait forever

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait, I can wait forever

You look so beautiful today

It's like every time I turn around I see your face

The thing I'll miss the most is waking up next you

When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay

And I can't lie but every time I leave my heart turns gray

And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight

'Cause I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait, I can wait forever

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever

I know it feels like forever

I guess that's just the price I've gotta pay

But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better

Until that day there's nothing else that I can do

And I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait, I can wait forever

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever

I can wait forever, I can wait forever

I can wait forever, I can wait forever, I can wait forever

"And thats it folks for tonight see you guys tomorrow!" The DJ said.

I was going to sing that during the dance. "How the hell am I going to do that?" I thought. "I might as well try to pray to Apollo, God of Song (A/N Am I correct here?) even though it won't work. Might as well try.

When I actually finished i heard voices…

"Hades no am I letting this kid do it" A man voice said. "APOLLO DO AS I SAY!" A lady shrieked. "OK OK OK the kid might hear us…" And all went silent

"I must be delirious." I thought as I went to bed.

The Next Day

"Hey Annabeth!" I said sleepily as I met her outside my house,

"Hey Perce." She replied "What's up?''

"Oh crap she noticed!" I thought nervous. "She can't know until after the dance!"

"Umm nothing…"

She rolled her eyes. "whatever Percy, I'll find out sooner or later."

I gave her a nervous smile " Well lets go."

Annabeth POV

Percy was a lire nervous this morning What does he have to be worried about?

As I waited for Percy, I read a mythology book. Mostly random things about the different gods. But when I got to the last page, there was a quote.

(Thank you AtlantaJackson)

"If we were made with two eyes to see, two ears to hear, two feet to walk, and two hands to feel, then why were we made with only one heart? Because we were meant to find the other one." - A

"Where did this page come from?" I thought. "I've read this book like a hundred times….."

"Annabeth! Percy is here!" My Dad yelled.

"I'll be right there!" I said while I stuffed my book in my bag.

Percy POV

"What's wrong with you today Annabeth? You seem deep in thought." I asked her.

"Its…. something I read in my mythology boo." she stopped to see if I was listening.

"Continue please." I said actually interested…

"On the last page, there was a quote I never saw, but it was there." she said. "Goes like.."

"If we were made with two eyes to see, two ears to hear, two feet to walk, and two hands to feel, then why were we made with only one heart? Because we were meant to find the other one."

"Funny, I was listening to almost the same thing but…" I stopped immediately embarrassed. "Nevermind."

At that moment tammi burro decided to walk in on us.

"Hey Percy." She said seductively.

"You want to dump this piece of trash and come sit with us?" she added glaring at Annabeth who in return was doing the same.

"i don't go with pieces of trash that insult my friends." I said angrily.

"Oh you mean... That? It's alright just come sit with us, friends, instead of this trash." I could already feel Annabeth looking away close to tears.

"You're going to your asshole type of friends AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US." I yelled. An insult to Annabeth was an insult to me.

"Whatever. When that piece of trash dumps you, you cam come to my door begging me for love." she said with increased disgust at annabeth's name.

I stole a glance at Annabeth who was crying silently. This angered me.

"TAMMI, GET YOUR FATASS AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" I yelled once again.

"woah Perce... Colorful language you got there." i heard someone say.

"Ok class time for class to beg... Percy what is going on?" Asked our teacher.

"Tammi ,here, is harassing me and is in the process of breaking Annabeth." I told the teacher my voice full of anger.

"Tammi straight to the office and you're banned from coming to dance. Funny I checked the polls and the queen and king was supposed to be you and Nate, but I think Christina is a good replacement." He smirked. "Percy you have my permission to bring Annabeth to the bathroom."

While dickstuffedface was trying to get Percy (Annie POV... Wait Annabeth I was kidding! (kick to the ballz)

(A/N the wash is seperate from the guys and girls bathroom so any gender could use it)

It hurt the first time Tammi said I was a piece of trash and it hurt the 2nd and 3rd time she said it. Luckily, Percy was there to be my Hoplite in his bronze armor (A/N lolz) or I would've kicked her ass down to Tatarus.

I was sobbing by the time I got to the wash.

"Hey Annabeth... Its alright Tammi is just a stuck up brat." He said soothingly. "You aren't a piece of trash too!" he added.

I looked up into his sea-green eyes that I always tried to uncover the mysteries hidden beyond what resembled an ocean. Then I hugged him.

"You're the best friend anyone could have." I said

He hugged me back. "Would you like it that way?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no." I replied coolily.

He smiled. "in that case do you wann..."

"Hey you 2 ok back there?" Asked the science teacher.

"Yeah" I replied "We were just coming back."

After a few moments of wiping my face we head back to our class. I was slightly satisfied at Tammi's fumed face.

Their project (Perseus POV... Wait STOP PERCY I WAS KIDDING NO NOT TEDDY... NO NOT MY FF COLLECTION... NO TIFFY!)

Today was a sort of blur sometimes long periods or short periods according to the way ADHD wants to act. I stole some nervous glances at Annabeth who in return stole shy smiles. Finally we met outside at the school courtyard which is actually pretty cool. Devoted to the Greek Gods, It had stories printed across the walls, the most famous among them was the Battle of Thermopylae(A/N great documentary check it out)

I greeted Annabeth as soon as I saw her.

"Hey you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah come on." She replied.

On the way to her house we chatted about what happened during school.

But of course SHE had to get in our way again.

Should I end it right here? MUAHAHAHA!

No just kidding keep reading

Annabeth POV

Percy and I were arguing about which god was better. Poseidon or Athena (I'll leave it to your imagination to what we said) Until 'Tammi' and her fashion crew had to come along. She, illegally, was smoking a cigeratte.

"Thats illegal you know." I said pointing out her cigerette.

"Whatever. Your just jealous of my body."

"That was artificially made by smoking." I said with disgust.

"I don't speak stupid." She said. "I came here for revenge." She proceeded to slap me and to kiss Percy.

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE SOT!" He yelled.

"But don't you want more?" she asked.

"Thats it im calling the police... Wait never mind." he said as he saw a man with a phone. He looked at me. I immediately got the plan.

I slapped her. Oh the joy was so great. I giggled when I saw her on the ground with the cigarette in her hand.

Finally the police came. After testing her and her goonies they arrested them because they were sharing the same cigarette. And Tammi was charged for rape against Percy for kissing him against his will WHILE influenced under drugs(A/N Holy Zeus is this possible?) and thus Percy was needed soon for check-up.

"Ugh disgusting." Percy and I said simultaneously when we heard they used the same cigar.

We had finally come home. We explained to our parents what happened. They banned us from walking home after school and to wait for a ride from them.

At about 5 we got started.

"Ok... So on the left and right side we should have the information and on the middle we should have pictures..." I said. "I'll write." i volunteered.

"Why not me?" he asked

"Because one,you are a seaweed brain and two your dyslexic acts up a lot."

"Touché wise girl." he replied "I'll draw."

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"Because I see you've hung up my pre-k present for you" he said pointing at my most treasured picture.

I blushed "Touché back seaweed brain."

We chuckled "lets get to work" Percy says.

We worked on and on and on and on. Damn lets just say we worked for a long time. It was really fascinating how try reproduce. Funny its sorta related to human repro... Never mind.

I looked at Percy while he drew. His scrunched up eye brows and worried sea green eyes made him look cute... Wait what? Oh well can't pass up the opportunity. I snapped a photo of him. Hades yesss... Little did I know it would be my last few pictures of him.

Percy POV

I looked at Annabeth while she wrote the essay for our project. Her gray eyes made her look... Serious and cute. I mentally slapped myself. Even if she did like me this away I would probably brake her heart by moving away. I sighed. Oh well snap a picture. I chuckled at her digital face. Oh wait... Damn it the dance I need to ask Annabeth...

Later when they're done

"Ok we're done!" I announced as I finished a guppy as it came out of it's mother... Nevermind (A/N I wanted to explain the schematics but just think of it like how humans reproduce except male guppies...err... Rape the females instead of you know...asking...)

"Finally!" Annabeth said while stretching hands.

We examined our work, I drew pictures that went well with her writing. When we reread her essay we were laughing like crazy in some parts.

"They stick the() into ()!" I say laughing hard.

"I know right!" She laughed.

We sat there praising each other for our work.

After dinner with our parents they left to chat and we went upstairs to relax on the balcony that looks out into the ocean.

I sat there thinking over things while I hid a rose behind my back. How was I going to tell her im leaving? How will she take in my song for her? I probably looked really worried so Annabeth interrupted my thinking.

"Hey Perce you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking." i said. When she raised an eye brow "just thinking about how I was going to ask a girl out to the dance" I said hoping to make her jealous.

"And who would that be?" she said grumpily.

"She's right next to me." before she had time to react, i pulled out my rose.

"Annabeth will you go to the dance with me?"

She rolled her eyes "Cheesy as always." then she smiled "YES!" She yelled and she crushed me with a hug. When I groaned, she let go.

"Sorry Percy are you ok?"

"I dont know I think I ribbed cracked," I said mimicking her voice.

"here let me check that out." she said while tickling me.

"Wait... Annabeth stop... I can't... Breathe!" I say laughing.

"Is it all better?" She asked giggling

"FEEL MY WRATH!" I laughed as I tickled her weak spot. The ribs.

"OH MY GODS STOP THE TICKLING!" She laughed.

When we finally stopped, we doubled over laughing. When we actually stopped. We sat down on the balcony together watching the moon rise and we fell asleep.

A/N Ok guys heres a Sally POV

After dinner i told Frederick what was going to happen. After he understood I noticed that it was 11 and that they had school tommorow.

"Percy come on we go to go now!" I yelled. "Percy come on!" as i saw him on the balcony sleeping with

Annabeth's head on his chest and with his arms around her. Oh screw this is so picture worthy. I thought as I snapped one.

"Hey Fred look at this." I said smirking while he came up who also smirked. "I'll bring some clothes for Percy is that alright?"

"Absolutely. I'll get the blanket."

I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry guys I should of uploaded yesterday but haven't been catching up on sleep because of Mass effect 3 and Assassin's creed revelations. Heres a preview of whats happening.

Percy POV

I was in a dark corridor. I kept walking on seeing stories painted on the wall. Funny... One looks like me and Annabeth together... On the otherside it looked like me and A girl with electrifying blue eyes. Wierd.

I kept walking on until I found both pictures with me in a grave. Annabeth's side with a bright sunny day and the other with a dark gloomy one. I entered a door. With Nate in chains...

I jerked awake with Annabeth on my chest and my arms around her.


	7. Hall Of Stories

I was in a dark corridor. I kept walking on seeing stories painted on the wall. Funny... One looks like me and Annabeth together... On the otherside it looked like me and A girl with electrifying blue eyes. Wierd. I kept walking on until I found both pictures with me in a grave.

Annabeth's side with a bright sunny day and the other with a dark gloomy one. I entered a door. With Nate in chains... I jerked awake with Annabeth on my chest and my arms around her.

"Shit." was the first thought that came through through my mind. If her dad sees us, i'm screwed. Wait... Where did the blanket come from? And these pictures... Of me and Annabeth in this position...

"Annabeth... Annabeth... Hey Annabeth... Get up..." I whispered.

"5 minutes... Percy... School is boring..." She said sleep talking UNAWARE of whats happening.

I tried unlatching my arms from her grasp but tried unsuccessful. "Oh well," I thought. I checked my G-Shock Watch. "Let her enjoy herself." I thought as I saw what time it is (4:00 am) I fell asleep once again continuing the dream I had the night before.

I was once again in the hall of stories (A/N Remember this for the whole story) I saw the usual pictures I saw before I woke up. The 2 different pictures, the graves but this time before the pictures of me and Annabeth, i saw Nate and Annabeth being hung by their hands.

I found the door and I opened it. I once again found Nate but also with... Annabeth? Nate was on the left and Annabeth was on the right...

"Save Annabeth!" Screamed Nate.

"No Percy save Nate! Christina needs him!" Annabeth shrieked.

And that was the end of the dream.

Annabeth PoV

I was having a blissful night until A dream popped up. I was walking an almost endless corridor when i found a door. I opened the door and everything went black

I jerked awake in... Percy's arms? Most would of been scared but really, I wasn't. After he fell asleep I just sat right next to him brushing his hair out of his eyes (And I took another picture!) and I laid down on his chest like I usually do. He always allowed me to do this because he knows I usually have Bad Dreams. I unlatched my hands from Percy's arms and got up.

While I was stretching, I heard Percy get up.

"Morning, Wise Girl." He said sleepily. "How was your sleep?"

"Fine, besides the fact that My head was on your chest."

"I tried to wake you up but you said '5 minutes... Percy... School is boring..." he smirked mimicking my voice "I thought I'd never see the day when Annabeth would say those 3 words!"

"I'm going to pretend that I DID NOT hear that, Seaweed Brain and say that I did like sleeping on your chest just to increase your ego." I growled.

"Right... Like the last time you asked me you wanted me to sleep with you because of Bad Dreams."

I blushed "Fine... Maybe I did..."

He looked at his watch. "Damn. Annabeth do we have school today?"

"Yeah today we have to..." I stopped in surprise. "What time is it?"

"Currently 7:45"

"We're going to be late!"

Percy POV

I'm going to say that she did increase my ego. And that I did freak out when she was going to say we had to turn our projects. How the hell was I going to do the song?

"You mean What The Hades" a voice says quietly in my head.

I was apparently frightened by that because it felt like... It could kill me. So i obliged and started using what the hades.

"Hey Annabeth I'll see you at school!" I yelled "Gotta grab some clothes!"

I ran through the hallway, corridor, and the kitchen not noticing who was in there.

I was almost at the door when A voice stopped me. A voice that made my blood stop.

"Your mom left some clothes here for you." Annabeth's dad smirked.

I suddenly realized everything... The blanket, the picture, the clothes. Our parents saw us.

"I...um...sorry...for...uh you know..." i stuttered

He merely laughed. "It's alright Percy. She deserves a 'friend' like you"

I blushed "I... Er... Thanks." i mumbled.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom." He said.

I walked back up the stairs only to find Annabeth with my clothes in her hand.

"I thought you already left." She said surprised as she tossed me my clothes.

"Nah apparently your dad saw us sleep." I said slightly blushing

"Oh." She replied also blushing. "Well get changed."

While I got changed, I sang the song that I heard a few days ago. What was it? Oh yeah. I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan.

The song was about a A guy who is like say on the other side of the country who doesn't see his girlfriend for like a year. She cant go to where her boyfriends lives neither can the guy. So if the guy is seriously in love he says he can wait forever.

"Nice translation." I thought sarcastically.

I quietly sing the lyrics, hopefully so that Annabeth. Unfortunately she did.

"I didn't know you could sing seaweed brain." She said jokingly. "What's it called?"

"It's a surprise." I mumbled. "I'll tell you at the concert."

She kept whining to me and I told her knock it off. She FINALLY stopped when I told her school starts in 10 minutes. We grabbed a hot waffle from a still smirking dad and got going. Being the seaweed brain I am, I almost forgot our project. I grabbed that and instead of going through the door I jumped through the window. I'm just going to say that I did that because I'm a seaweed brain (of course).

We walked to school chatting over things that happened the last few days.

"Any news on Burro?" Annabeth asked.

"Pretty sure she's expelled. If not juvenile jail." I answered.

We finally got to school, turned in our project, and we were given a free period. Our teacher asked us if we wanted to participate in singing during the dance.

"I'll think on it." I answered.

"I'm alright." Annabeth answered politely.

"If you do Percy, rehearsals are at 6." My teacher says.

We had nothing to do the whole day because finals were over (A/N Pain in the Ass guys...) so we were allowed to roam throughout the school. Some went home, some went to the school pool, some went to the library or just hanged out in the courtyard. We just kept walking around. Finally Annabeth and I decided to read some Greek books. We may have dyslexia but can understand Greek just fine (A/N provide me a good site to learn greek im actually pretty interested in learning.) I read about my namesake, Perseus, and Annabeth read about Athena. Finally, ADHD had finally taken me over and I said bye to Annabeth to go play a pick-up game at the courts.

"Hey Christina can I play?"

"Sure Perce." she replied.

"YO NATE PERCY'S ON YOUR TEAM."

"OK WHY I ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"Just go with it!" she said exasperated as I joined Nate.

"Alright here's the plan..."

We played a great game. Nate may be a swimmer but he's certainly good at basketball. About an hour later we finished the game 40-36 with us in the lead. I stretched and challenged my rival to a swimming match.

"Hey Nate want a swim match?"

"Sure." he replied.

"We grabbed our swim team apparel and had a match.

"1...2...2...2 PERCY NOT YET... 3 GO" The coach said.

We were going to have a 2 lap freestyle. Easy in my eyes.

I was currently in the lead after the dive, something that I'm good at but free style is what you say my weakness. People say its really good but I don't believe them. Nate is completely my opposite. Bad dives good freestyle. Unfortunately in was a tie between us. I congratulated him and I ran off to join Annabeth.

Finally I guess all good times must come to the end but the principal kicked us out. I dropped Annabeth off at home and ran off to rehearsal telling my friend that my mom needed me for something.

Hate to say it but now you guys arent't reviewing at all =( What happened? I spent 5 hours into the night on the last chapter including this making it 10 hours guys. If theres a mistake in my story don't hesitate to tell me

Preview as always.

I made finally made it in time for rehearsal. I was called up first and I tossed my cd into the cd player and I started singing I Can Wait Forever.


	8. The Dance

Hey guys I just randomly found this document while going through my ipod touch and I remembered that I written ANOTHER chapter for you guys. I remembered doing this during a pool party yesterday so I finished it, refined and BOOM new chapter =D

When I finished singing the song, everyone's jaw was on the floor.

"What? Did I really sing that good?" I said innocently.

"Yes you did." Answered Ms. Gizzo. "You're up first. You're dismissed."

"Hades yeah!". Was my first thought. "Time to surprise Annabeth!"

The Dance Percy POV

I dressed up in a regular blazer and pants but my tie was sea-green also was my shirt. I left my hair untamed the way Annabeth likes it.

"My Oh My Percy you look handsome." My mom said smiling. "Ready to impress Annabeth?"

I looked down on that. Annabeth was still my friend and she would probabaly hate me if I left her now.

"I...I don't know mom. I still haven't told her yet." I said still looking away

"Percy look at me." I looked at her.

"You have to tell her after the dance. If you don't she'll be even more hurt if you don't." My mom said sternly. "It'll be even worse if she develops feelings. Don't do this to her."

I took in my mom's advice. It would be wrong to do this to her.

"Thanks for the advice mom." I said looking at her but still down. " I gotta go now..."

"make me proud Percy." She said smiling. I sighed. "I'll try mom." I said and I left to pick up Annabeth.

5 minutes later... Annabeth POV

It was the night of the dance. I was going to wear a gray dress that went down to my knees and gray ballerina shoes. I wore Percy's gift which was a glittering gray owl necklace. I smiled at it. It was probably my most valued treasure after the picture Percy gave me.

*flashback*

It was bright afternoon. And Percy and I were having our 9th birthday together. We obviously invited our classmates. After the party, Percy dragged me off to our secret place where we always went while we were bored. It was in the middle forest. It was a little lake with beautiful flowers and trees surrounding it. We climbed the big rock we always sat on to watch the moon.

"Annabeth I wanted to get you a present..."

"Don't you always?"

He glared at me "Yes but here you go anyways."

I opened the little gray box and there was... A sparkling gray necklace with an owl on it. I gasped

"Percy it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

I rolled my eyes and I hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back.

*End of flashback*

"Annabeth... Annabeth... Earth to Annabeth!" someone said who turned out to be Percy.

"Oh hey Percy. Just thinking about the owl necklace you gave me." I said.

"That's alright. You ready to go?" Asked Percy.

"Yeah but can you clasp the necklace aroung my neck?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied uncertainly.

"Come on Percy I don't bite!" I laughed.

"ok ok don't rush me... There." He said as he clasped the necklace around my neck. He stood in front of me to look at me.

"Wow... You look great!" He said.

I blushed a little. "Thanks but we're going to be late for the..." I started but he cut me off.

"Come on then but wait..." He said as he fumbled for his phone which he used to take a picture of me.

"For old times sake." He said

Later at the dance...

"Here we are m'lady."

I hated that. "Stop being formal Seaweed Brain." He laughed

"Whatever." He replied.

Percy POv

We went over to grab some food and drinks and we sat down with Nate and Christina.

"So how's the party?" yelled Nate over the loud music.

"It's great. Just the usual flirt going around." I replied over the loud music.

We had our food and drinks. When Annabeth was done I asked her to dance. She accepted and we danced to some rock.

"You dance like a seaweed brain." She said laughing.

"But I am a seaweed brain!"

"Whatever!" and we kept on laughing at eachother a moves.

We danced for awhile. After a great dance circle (a/n whatever you call it when people surround a person who does some moves) which I participated in, a slow dance came on and I asked Annabeth to dance again. With her head on my chest, her hands around my neck, and mine on her waist, we slow danced to he song.

"I wish we could live forever in this moment, Percy." She murmured.

"Me too." I replied.

Unfortunately all memorable moments had to end. When they called to all the participants I lied to Annabeth about going to the bathroom and went off to join my fellow participants.

"You ready Percy?" Asked .

"Hades yeah." I replied using Hades instead of hell.

"Well get out there. We'll welcome you onto the stage and you can dedicate bla bla bla and start singing."

"Alright." I replied boldly.

"Hello Ladies and Gents!" The announcer said into the microphone.

"Welcome to the end of the year dance! I hope that you're enjoying your evening. But for now, please Welcome Percy Jackson!"

I stepped out onto the stage and greeted everyone.

"Hey guys. Like the dj said, my name is Percy and I'll be singing a song tonight. I dedicate this song to girl who has been there for me all my life. " I said winking at Annabeth who blushed deep crimson.

You look so beautiful today

When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away

So i try to find the words that i could say

I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away

And I can't lie

Every time I leave my heart turns gray

And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight

Cause I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait

I can wait forever

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait

I can wait forever

You look so beautiful today

It's like every time I turn around I see your face

The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you

When I look into your eyes

Man, I wish that I could stay and I can't lie

Every time I leave my heart turns gray

And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight

And I

Cause I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait

I can wait forever

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait

I can wait forever

I know it feels like forever

I guess that's just the price I gotta pay

But when I come back home to feel your touch

Makes it better

Until that day

There's nothing else that I can do

And I just can't take it

I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But i can wait

I can wait forever (I can wait forever)

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait

I can wait forever

I can wait forever

I can wait forever..

Annabeth POV

He dedicated a song to me? But why would he do that? I listened closely to the song…. and his voice? My jaw was dropping a foot for every verse he sang. But the bridge… does he really feel that way about me? (A/N it was the 5th paragraph or whatever.)

After the song, everyone cheered loudly. He got off stage and went to stand by me.

"That was amazing Percy!" I said as I hugged him. "But do you really feel that way about me?"

His eyes dropped "I need to tell you something after the dance, Annabeth. Something important


	9. The Friend's Downfall

"Percy? Hey Percy You ok?" I asked.

"I… Yeah I'm fine." He said his voice low and with…. Sadness?

After everyone had sung their songs, the music teacher managed to grab a replay of Percy's song and played it over the loud speakers.

"Hey Annabeth you wanna dance?" He asked, his smile so bright as if he wasn't sad the moment before.

"Sure." I replied grinning.

We danced a lot like the slow dance. My hands around his neck, his on my waist and my head on his chest. He softly murmured the lyrics of the song he sang, making me sleepier with every word he said.

"Hey Percy you wanna go outside?"

""Yeah its pretty loud in here." He replied now sad.

Percy POV

"Its Now or Never." I thought glumly as I walked with her outside.

We went to our special 'spot' inside the forest and sat on the rock to watch the moonlight. With a beautiful setting, Tall, green trees, flowers with varying colors, silver full moon, It was a moment that we couldn't pass up.

I murmured the entire song I sang, enough for Annabeth to hear. Especially this one part I like. A lot.

I know it feels like forever

I guess that's just the price I gotta pay

But when I come back home to feel your touch

Makes it better

Until that day

There's nothing else that I can do.

She stared into my deep sea-green eyes and she leaned towards me to close the distance. The distance between our hearts. I leaned forward. We just kissed right there. It was a soft kiss, one that can melt your heart. But what I was about to say was much worse. Enough to make one heart stone cold. Enough to drown yourself in tears. Enough to kill yourself. (Sorry not good at romantic stuff. BUT I SHALL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP PERCABETH GOD)

I pulled away slightly, tears threatening to drop.

"Annabeth… I can't do this to you." I said a tear falling. "I don't want to hurt you by what I'm going to say next."

Annabeth POV

What the hell? He already hurt me by pulling away.

"Well spit it out!" I spat (No pun intended if possible)

He looked even more hurt than I've ever seen.

"If you don't care then thats ok…" He said sounding hurt, and sad.

I widen my eyes. I remembered something like this in Pre-K. He said something like this. It means something bad. "No wait Percy, I just…"

"Im sorry Annabeth." Tears falling from his eyes. "I'm moving away. To New York."

"You're… what… why?" I said tears falling. We were borned together, raised together, grew up together. And more importantly we were best friends. And now he leaves me… like this?

"My mom needs to to be a writer." "Im really so…"

"I GET IT PERCY" I yelled. "We were born together, we were raised together, we grew up together.." I whispered. "Why now?"

His tears were falling now.

"Whatever Percy just… go away…" I whispered turning around. When he didn't move, I got angry. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? GET THE HELL AWAY!" I yelled.

He looked away. "Im moving on thursday if you want to see us leave." He said walking away. "I hope I see you another day…" he added saddened.

The 2 parted, leaving no traces their friendship behind but bring 1 half behind. Like 2 halves separated. Annabeth had 1 part. Percy had the other. A friendship once broken, they shall meet again.

So guys it 2:49 AM so I was pretty tired when I wrote this. It wasn't very long because I wanted to picture Annabeth's reaction to Percy's leave. So would you guys rather have a sequel to this or just add chapters to this? Alright guys night


	10. Jet Lag

"Why, oh why did I do that! He probably hates me now!" I thought crying to myself.

It was a week after Percy's departure. After he moved to New York. After I told him to never come to me again. After all we've been through I just... Threw him away as if we never were Friends By Birth. (A/N kingdom hearts reference... Birth by sleep xD)

I laid down on my bed, ignoring my dad's calls for me to come out of my bedroom.

"Annabeth! Please just come down to eat something!" He cried. "If Percy was here he wouldn't of want this." The last part he whispered. This just made me sob more.

I hugged my pillow hugging it as if it was Percy, wishing he would come back.

It took all my willpower to just get up and grab Percy's iPod to listen to since he's gone.

*Flashback* the day after departure.

It had been a rough day. I didn't want to see Percy after I realized what I said to my best friend who stuck with me the whole time. Scratch that. My whole life.I've been crying my eyes out, one gallon for every word He has said to me.

I guess after knowing your best friend is on the other side of the country, you just get tired and... fall asleep.

"Annabeth why?" Percy moaned with angry eyes in my dream.

"WHY?" He yelled.

I woke in fright to a quiet beep.

"My phone." I thought groggily with my hair all messed up.

It turned out to be a text message from Percy.

Dear Annabeth,

I know you're probably sulking about me not there with you. I know you're mad at yourself for saying that to me before I left. But I want u to know that even if u did say that, I'll forever miss you.

-Percy

P.S. without you here 99.9 Percent of my heart is missing.

P.S.S Special package outside for you. You know? I hope it explains how much I miss you.

I silently cried. It was probably the last sense of communication I would have from him.

I quickly walked downstairs to find my dad looking over a rich gray box. Apparently my dad was looking over it wide-eyes.

"I believe that's mine." I said my voice low.

"Sorry Annabeth it's just that this," He gestured to the box. "Happens to be delivered by the most famous mailing company. Hermes Express!"(A/N I call rights right here not hermes But the idea of it.)

"Well can I have it?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Right here." He said while passin it to me.

"Holy cow... That must of cost a lot of money to be delivered in a day." I heard my dad murmur.

I walked up to my room, examining the small case. It was my favorite color. Not so light but not so dark kind of gray. (A/N just guessed)

I opened the package to find Percy's sea-green iPod next to a cd case with a note on it.

"If you get this listen to the first track."

The note said. I really didn't know why he gave me his custom made iPod.

I loaded the track onto my computer. I played it through my windows media player.

The song was called Jet Lag by the same band Percy sang from.

What time is it where you are?

I miss you more than anything

Back at home you feel so far

Waitin' for the phone to ring

It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down

I don't even wanna be in this town

Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy

You say good morning

When it's midnight

Going out of my head

Alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it's driving me mad

I miss you so bad

And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

What time is it where you are?

Five more days and I'll be home

I keep your picture in my car

I hate the thought of you alone

I've been keepin' busy all the time

Just to try to keep you off my mind

Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy

You say good morning

When it's midnight

Going out of my head

Alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it's drivin' me mad

I miss you so bad

And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Is so jet lagged

I miss you so bad _[x5]_

I wanna share your horizon

I miss you so bad

And see the same sunrising

I miss you so bad

Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.

You say good morning

When it's midnight

Going out of my head

Alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it's drivin' me mad

I miss when you say good morning

But it's midnight

Going out of my head

Alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it's drivin' me mad

I miss you so bad

And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Is so jetlagged

Is so jetlagged

*end of flashback*

I listened to that same song everyday, every minute. That 1 song described what I'm going through.

That 1 little bridge. Those eight lines describe what I wish for (A/N here's the lyrics if you didn't look at the song.)

I miss you so bad

(I miss you so bad)

I miss you so bad

(I miss you so bad)

I miss you so bad

(I wanna share your horizon)

I miss you so bad

(And see the same sun rising)

I miss you so bad

Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me...

I kept listening to the song not knowing that Percy was singing the very song I was Singing to.

(A/N sorry AtlantaJackson I know u gave me this but I think I'm going to change it to sound more Greek.)

Then I fell asleep whispering those little words that I saw in the book.

"When the Titan Prometheus created Humans, He made us with 2 hands to feel, 2 eyes to see, 2 feet to walk, then why do we have one καρδιά? Because we were made to find its σουλματε. (A/N I CAN'T FIND A GOOD GREAK LESSON APLICATION OFF MY IPOD so I just switched English letters to Greek letters -_-)

This is just a sort of "understanding" chapter to show how they miss each other.

καρδιά well just find out what it is.

Oh one thing I forgot.

The songs I have used during my story belong to its owner, Pierre and the Simple Plan. Meaning Shut Up, I could wait forever, and Jet lag belong to them and only them. I own the little music file but I don't own the lyrics and music.

And

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. I'm only 11 actually.

(I learn a lot don't I?)

Im basically writing something in Greek but if you put the letters into English you'll make something out.

I λικε πιε

Guess what it is an English and you get a preview. You can't use google because they mean nothing in Greek because they're English words with Greek letters so like

Heart would bε ηεαρτ If u turn the letters of heart into Greek but is actually καρδιά in Greek. Ahh fantastic. I like Greek better then Italion.(Kardia so like cardio get ?

YO MOM CAN WE GET SOME FITA CHEESE


	11. Reunion Part 1

**Just wondering but where have you guys been? =( Only about 3 people responded to my story! Well this one is pretty short. It was my other fanfiction I was supposed to upload but I decided to make a few changes and **_**BAM**_**, New chap. oh and GOOD NEWS Klydo the author of **_**Friends Since Birth decided to let me keep the story up! **_

**Alright guys we also get into the more **_**Demigods **_**idea now too**

to get everyone up-to-date, I'll include a summary every 10 chapters. Hope fully I don't go around 3 of these.

**On August 21, 1994, 2 children were born born. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They grew up together, went to school together, and watched each other's backs. More importantly, they were friends. Not by popularism, but by protecting each other from the start. Always there for each other, thats what makes a friend. On the day before the last day of Pre-K, Percy drew a picture for Annabeth. He drew it successfully 3 times, only to have it ripped by Gabe Ugliano and Luke Castellan. Annabeth, however, saw through this and just pieced together the pictures to find a beautifully drawn picture of the Empire State Building. 8 years later, the 2 friends have made it to 7th grade as friends (of course) At the end of the year, a dance is announced but in order to participate in singing, they must complete a project within their range. But when Percy comes home that night, he discovers that he is moving to the otherside of the country in order for his mom, Sally Jackson, to become a writer. Seeing the 2 friends bond together, she tries to find another job, but to no avail. (did I use that right?) To make up for it, he decides to sing a song during the dance. Unfortunately, he absolutely sucks at it. He prays to Apollo not knowing that the gods are real. He sings the song **_**I Could Wait Forever By Simple Plan. **_**Annabeth asks Percy if thats the way he really thinks about herself. Percy takes the time to go outside and tell her that he is moving. They have been separated for 2 years. They forget each other, but not fully. They don't remember each others name, but they feel as if a half of their heart is missing. **_**This is their story in Reunion.**_

*Beep* *Beep*

I groaned as I woke up. Today was the first day of high school, a challenge to all teens to surpass it. To me it was going to suck. Badly.

For some reason, I forgot... something like a memory... It was a memory of a blond girl... Like a friend. But no matter how many times I try it, my memory fails me. It makes me depressed. It was like she was an important part of my life... Not the way all the perverts think but like a more friendly way.

I loved this song called I Could Wait Forever. It made me feel like I would see her again.

I woke up, Brushed my teeth, and showered.

Showering. The water always makes me feel better, like more powerful. No one could dominate me while I am in water.

I got out a towel and dried myself off. I slipped into some jeans and an ocean-green t-shirt. People say that my shirt looks like a real life ocean moving. I got out my favorite ocean-green Hyperdunks (A/N awesome basketball shoes xD)

I went downstairs to greet my mom and new step-dad, Paul.

"Hey mom, hey Paul." I greeted them at breakfast.

"Morning honey." My mom replied.

"Hey Percy." Paul greeted. "You excited for school?"

"No not really..."

"You sure? There's a swim team." He replied with a smile.

My eyes perked up at that. "Seriously?" I said bouncing up and down.

"No." He said sarcastically. "Tryouts are in 2 days."

"Until then," My mom interrupted.

"Have some pancakes."

I dug into my mom's pancakes, my favorite. It was sweet even without the syrup. My favorite part was that it was... Blue!

I'm not going to explain it. Everyone. I mean EVERYONE knows that I love blue food.

One time, I won a contest and I got to choose what everyone had for lunch.

Yum. Blue bacon. It might sound discusting, but it is AWESOME.

"Bye mom! See you at school, Paul!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

I met up with my cousin, Thalia. She was a punk. Oh and just a warning... But don't say Green Day sucks right in front of her (A/N or me not a joke.) or she'll kick your sorry ass right into hell. I experienced it the hard way.(A/N You'll feel it too.)

She looked like she was talking to... Nico?

"Hey Thalia!" I said as I hugged my cousin (You're perverted if you thought I liked her. That's Nico's job.)

"So you finally got the guts to ask my cousin out?" I said smirking at my long time friend. Actually my first ever since I moved here.

They both blushed.

"Whatever lets go!" I said still smirking.

I received a smack up-side the head by Thalia.

"That for doing that." Thalia said through clenched teeth.

We arrived at our highschool. Thalia was a sophomore so she had to give tours. Nico was a junior. He had a passion for flirting with older girls.

Our school was called Goode Highschool apparently because it was a 'Goode' school.

Nico went ahead so that he could meet up with Thalia.

When I approached the office, I caught a glimpse of a familiar girl.

"Hey Thalls!" I greeted my cousin again. "What's up?"

"Nothing just escorting the new girl around." She answered.

"Cool." I replied. "Wanna sit with us at lunch?"

After a few whispering between the 2 girls, Thalia replied yes.

After she answered my question, I could've sworn I saw the new girl smile at me. Then I saw her gray eyes. Gray eyes that triggered a memory...

"Percy! What are you doing?" Paul asked behind me which made me jump.

"Sorry... I'll just get going..."

"Too late Percy." He said shaking his head. "It's already 8!"

"Damn!" I thought. "School starts in 15 minutes!"

I grabbed my schedule and took a look at it.

Math-1st period

Greek-2nd and 3rd

"Hades yeah!" I thought as I noticed that I had a double period in Greek, the only thing I was good at.

Biology-4th period

Lunch

Science

Social Studies

Foreign Language

I made my to math and started school.

Unknown POV

"We're what?" I asked my dad.

He sighed. "We're moving to New York."

Oh no. More heart breaks.

After a boy who I forgot left me and my friends. My friend Nate started to go crazy. And finally missing. 2 years have passed and we still can't find him. Christina mourned for the passing of her boyfriend. She started practicing with a bow and arrow and soon went missing. Life has never been the same after. People started to bully me, I started to feel more depressed, I started to have lower grades.

Now you maybe asking. Who is this boy? I don't remember myself. The only part I remember about him was that he had sea-green eyes that you can easily melt into.

"And for what reason?" I asked my dad with my lip quivering.

"I noticed your grades and how depressed you are." He said caringly.

"Remember that boy who we kept forgetting? I have a feeling we'll find him in New York."

My eyes perked up. "Ok!" I replied.

Truth was that I absolutely HATE this place. So I was fine moving. I hope I was going to find him there and possibly my missing friends.

So I grabbed everything that was special to me. A picture, necklace, iPod and CD. I made sure that these were in my bag. And finally clothes.


	12. Reunion Part 2

**To answer a Guest's question, this is still in the world of Demigods! Who do you think did that? I've repeated this several times in chapters (I think) Well now Nico and Thalia are in the story. New couple!**

**Just wondering but who's everyone's favorite set of couples? Mine are LxH PxA PxJ CxC and so on. Yes I said it. Leo x Hazel!**

**Annabeth POV**

**In under 10 hours, we finally got to New York to start a new life I guess. The worst part about the plane ride was my ADHD. I could of sworn that A woman 5 rows back could yell F**k you at me. (A/N Happened to me once in a train. Except she was stressing at the clock.) An attendant had to tell me to be quiet at least 5 times. On the 5th try, she yelled shut up in my ear. Of course being a Chase has its benefits to life. I slapped her face.**

**"Ah the Glory!" I thought triumphantly.**

**Well back to my landing. We got out of the plane, and grabbed our extra bags in the carousal and hailed a taxi.**

**Everybody and I mean EVERYBODY knows that I loved architecture, so all the different buildings fascinate me. Did you know that the Empire State Building is _ high? (A/N I don't really care at the moment Annabeth *recieves slap to my face*)**

**The one thing that I hate right now are the people. Honestly, people are fighting just to unclog a lane.**

**"GET THE FUCK MOVING!" One driver would holler.**

**Another would reply. "WHY DON'T YOU GET MOVING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"**

**"Hey bitches get yo' ass moving!" A drunk said on the sidewalk. *(A/N true story)**

**Wow. Lots of cursing today. Honestly there are kids here! (A/N Don't contradict me.)**

**My dad told me that I would be going to a school called Goode High School and that our apartment is approximately 4 blocks away. Someone already set the furniture in, so we were ready to become New Yorkers.**

**I set down my things and took out my pictures and stuff that I would put on my desk. I got out my necklace holder and set it on a 45 degree angle and put my favorite gray Owl Necklace.**

**"Hey dad I'm going out for a bit!" I yelled to my dad.**

**"Thatls alright Annie!" I glared at him. I hated that nickname.**

**I managed to find a map of New York City. I looked at all the different keys to the map. There was the famous Empire State Building which was Gray (A/N I'm taking guesses here but they are all real places.) The Shakeshack was coded brown. It was a sort of burger place. Times Square was coded a light blue color. It says that it had tons of shops in it. (A/N real thing guys I live in New York) And a green code which stood for Central Park, The closest thing on the map.**

**As I walked there, the streets were LOUD when its 3 in the Afternoon. People in cars, rushing to get home, rushing to get bawling kids from their end-of-the-day play date. Some 17 year olds were checking me out. Ugh perverts.**

**Central Park was a really big park. Just enough for a huge amount of sidewalk shows.**

**I found one and immediately began to watch it.**

**It was a sort of stunt thing. The people who were working the show jumped people, did some cool dance moves (while screaming random lines) and asked for volunteers.**

**"Ladies we would like to invite you up for our stunt trick!" The girls immediately screamed to be chosen.**

**"You over there!" He said gesturing to me. I raised an eyebrow. "Me?" "Yes you."**

**"Ok guys please Welcome?"**

**"Annabeth Chase."**

**"Please welcome Annabeth Chase!" And all the GUYS wolf whistled.**

**I took the microphone from the announcer. "I'm also not free at the moment. I'm also addressing this to the perverts over there." I said as I pointed to the group of men.**

**I handed it back to him. "Well back to our show…."**

**I was up for about 20 minutes. He had another group of girls come up. Then all the guys attempted to jump over us. At first the girls all screamed and tried to scatter but it was to late.**

**I were given about 10% of what the show did so that was approximately…. 40 dollars. "Damn." I thought. "Save it for later."**

**I went home and showed my dad the money who agreed it should be kept.  
**

**I sat in my bed for awhile and listened to the green iPod, the boy I don't remember, gave to me.**

**I did a full run through of the album, _Get Your Heart On, _the boy also gave to me.**

**It was probably my favorite after all the albums I bought. Jet lag, specifically, from the album was my favorite with _Summer Paradise _coming in second.**

**It was maybe... 8 when I went to bed. I listened to the whole album at least _10 _times.  
**

**_ School Day**

**I was having a dream before I woke up. One about the _boy_ I keep forgetting. He kept saying that his initials were PJ. Or something like that.**

**We were watching the stars. I was on his chest. I swear that his eyes just keep locking me in place. Combined with his smile, my heart would start to melt. Unfortunately, my dad had to ruin it.**

**I woke up to my dad shaking me to get up for school and that breakfast is ready. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and slipped on my gray shirt, some jeans, and finally my Gray Necklace, hoping that I would remember him.**

**I had Bacon, eggs, and some toast. I bid my dad good bye and walked to school.**

**Let me just say they weren't exaggerating when they said it was a 'Goode' school. It was really beautiful. The courtyard had grass instead of what most schools have. Concrete. Whats more is that there are trees and flowers. "Awesome" I thought as I entered the building. The staff looked really nice. They had smiles on their face and were even talking to the students!**

**I entered the office. It was really colorful for one too. There was a bulletin board that had TONS of different notes from students. At first it looked like notes from students feeling sick or whatever. But it was really like...**

**Dear Mrs. Galla,**

** Get better! School really isn't the same without you!**

** From,**

** Daniel**

**So kids were really friendly too.**

**I approached the desk for my tour and schedule.**

**"Hey. My name is Annabeth Chase. Can I have my schedule?"**

**"Of course. Your tour guide is right there."**

**My tour guide was a sophomore named Thalia Grace.**

**"Hi." I started. "My name is Annabeth Chase."**

**She smiled at me. "Name is Thalia Grace. Welcome to Goode High."**

**We were talking about our english class when someone called out to her.**

**"Hey Thalls!" The boy with... sea-green eyes? "Whats up?"**

**"Just escorting the new girl around." She replied.**

**"Cool. Wanna sit with us at lunch?" He asked.**

**"Hey Annabeth. You wanna sit with us?" Thalia asked.**

**"Sure." I replied uneasily.**

**"Alright Perce, we'll see you at lunch!"**

**Wait... Perce?**

**Hey guys! That was part 2 of _Reunion._ Did anyone guess what Ι λικε Πιε is in Greek Letters?**


	13. Reunion Part 3

Hey guys! Sorry for cutting you guys off for awhile. I had Writers Block and I had this written up last night, So yeah! More info on the bottom.

"Perce... No way..." I thought as I pieced together my dream with this morning's encounter.

I was so sure that the P stands for Perce. Probably the most sensible, unless you want your child to murder you.

My mind was probably drifting towards memories uncovering the mystery behind this person, because Thalia had to wave her hand in front of my face

"Annabeth... Annabeth... Holy Zeus! Fucking Earth to Annabeth!" She yelled.

That made me jump, almost making me trip. "What? Oh, oh yeah..." I stuttered.

She thought for a bit. Then she had a sly smile on her face. "This is about my cousin isn't it?" she said still grinning.

"My face went red. "No i...I... It isn't!" I said. She smiled. "Whatever. Class is in 10 minutes English class is over there. , my step uncle. (A/N is that the correct title?) Also Percy's stepdad."

I got going, following her finger to a big classroom for at least thirty kids. I was late (which I never was) do the only other seat was one right in the middle of a bunch of jocks. I bet Poseidon's Trident that this was a setup.

I was disgusted when the jocks started to move their desks slightly *ahem* more than enough *ahem* to get in 'A straight' row.

Mh eyes drifted towards the door, when a boy with raven hair burst right through the door followed by our English teacher, Mr. Blofis. The boy was some how in the same situation as me when the girls gave up a seat for him.

He looked very kind for an English teacher. Unlike mine back in Cali.

*flashback*

"YOU TWO GET THE FUCK OUT NO TALKING WHILE IM NOT TALKING!" She shrieked.

(A/N she trying to emphasize the point of no talking while cursing.)

*end of flashback*

"Ah good times!" I thought. It was Nate and the mystery boy who was yelled at.

"Mornin' teens!" He started cheerfully "First day of school! Let's do this the traditional way! I'll call you up, state your name and answer at least 2 questions from your fellow students."

It went by girls first then boys. Most of the questions were like "wanna go to the movies later?" from both guys AND girls. Weird.

I was up last fortunately."Hey guys! My name is Annabeth Chase. I used to go to a school called Greek Junior High. Public for those who are Greek." Guys started wiggling their eye brows, and girls rolled their eyes. About 10 hands shot up. Mostly guys, one girl. A red headed chick. Mostly from a the jocks, one from the teacher's son.

"If you're going to ask me out put your hand down please." I said with annoyance in my voice. Only 2 left, the red head (A/N If you know me in real life and go to my school IT IS NOT HER though I would absolutely love to put her down for OC as a brat LOL.) and the teacher's son.

I pointed to the red headed chick.

"Hi my name's Rachel. But are you a dumb blonde?"

What the fuck?

"RACHEL OUT NOW!" yelled. "Please tell Ms. Hareton I sent you there."

I silently said a thank you. I do NOT need another bully right now.

I gestured to the familiar boy.

"Where are you from?" He asked curiously.

"I'm from California." I answered positively. "Any other questions?"

He asked again. "When is your birth date?"

"June 25." (A/N I know I said August 21, 1994 but I reread my book and noticed Percy's segment and my summary was out of sync. Bear with me) I answered.

His eyes widened in surprise. I thought I hear him mutter "No way... That can't be her..."

"Well Annabeth, you can sit down now. And Percy you can come up because you haven't attempted to ask someone out yet." He said chuckling.

"Like Mr. Blofis said, name is Percy. I really like to swim and I'm part Greek." He said with a lopsided grin.

All of us oowed and of the girls, a couple of guys and I raised our hands. Like me he asked for everyone who was going to ask him out to put their hands down. I was the only girl left standing.

He gestured to a guy who liked to swim, as imprinted on his shirt.

"Are you trying out for the swim team?" he asked.

"Yup!" He said Popping the P.

He gestured to me. A real Greak would know their language.(A/N The wordings are actually English with greek letters.)

"Ηαβε υου εβερ λιβεδ ανυωηερε οτηερ τηαν Νεω Υορκ?

He raised an eyebrow. "Ι υσεδ το λιβε ιν ξαλιφορνια."

I went back into English mode. Everyone was pretty confused because they couldn't understand. Though only one, a scrawny little guy with a wispy beard seemed to know.

"When is your birthday?" He bit his lip.

"June 25, 1994." I raised my eyebrows and I questioned him further.

"What school did you go to over there?"

"Greek Junior High." He mumbled."

Have you ever called anyone Wise Girl in your life?" I grinned, ear to ear.

He was in shock... Then he grinned.

"Annie-pooh!" (insert troll face here.)

Percy POV

"I must be dreaming!" I thought happily. I finally found my My long lost best friend who happened to be Annabeth.

I met her outside and I greeted her with a hug.

"Annabeth hows it going?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing much..." Then she looked like as if something hit her in the guts.

"What happened?" I urged her on.

"N...Nate and Christina are missing..."

My face fell. We were both crying now. Nate and Christina were probably our best friends.

"I left California so that I could find and maybe even Nate and Christina." She said looking down. "And so that I could find you."

I grinned. "I missed you too Annabeth." I hugged her again. "Do you wanna get some Ice Cream later?"

She smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Only if you want it to be." I replied smirking as well.

She smiled. "Alright then its a date."

While we were walking to class, most of the guys glared at me. I was walking with Annabeth Chase. Probably the _hottest_ girl in the school board. Hopefully she won't slap me if I said that to her.

Annabeth POV

_Ha. _I was probably walking with the hottest guy on the school board. If I said that, his ego with increase by a lot. By a lot I mean A LOT.

You may be asking _how do you know that he's the hottest guy in the school._ Lets just say that girls are flirting openly with him in front of me and are glaring at me. Fortunately, I can glare very hard.

_Greek Class_

Unfortunately for me and Percy, we had to get separate chairs.

We began the lesson. Our teacher was named Mr. Brunmer was disabled and had a wheelchair. He quickly looked at Percy and I. Then his eyes widened and quickly changed seats.

"Ms. Mano please exchange seats with Annabeth." He said quickly.

I could of sworn I saw a hint of protectiveness in his voice. Not like other teachers, but Mr. Brunmer seems like he actually cares for us.

"To start the year off, we'll have a project on the 12 gods and goddesses. To start us of we'll have volunteers to tell us who they are. Percy, please say who are all the Gods are, and Annabeth tell us who are all the goddesses."

(A/N Im just going to skip that part.)

"Correct. Off to your seats. Projects will be due next week on Friday."

"Thank the Gods Annabeth is here..." I stared at him. "What? It's true!" I laughed "You wouldn't be ble to survive without me Seaweed Brain."

"Stop being so wise Wise Girl..." I giggled and we went to lunch.

**Thanks for waiting for so long guys. I had A case of Writer's Block. I had this chapter written up last night. But I accidentally deleted all my writing. I just wanted to cry. 3 hours spent on a chapter. All deleted like that. An hour later I hadn't even finished the first sentence. Then I found out that I copied my writing. I was pissed right there. An hour of my life wasted. Who the Hell doesn't put an undo sign on an iPod? So I copied it, refined, edited and BOOM new chapter. Thanks for waiting again! Oh and soon I'm putting a vote up for the last chapter of this story and how it will end. So keep a look out on that.**


	14. Reunion Part 4 full

Thalia POV

"Damn school..." I thought rubbing my head. I had almost gotten kicked out of class because of my ADHD. Mikal (Mik-EL) doesn't know when to shut up so he decided to tease me because of stupidity.

*Flash Back*

"Hey Thalia. Just wondering but why are you so stupid.?" He asked. That was very stupid of him.

"Because, Mikal, I'm diagnosed with Dyslexia and ADHD." I said testing his limits.

"No wonder," He sniggered. "Your mom called in drunk saying 'My daughter is an asshole who likes to get drunk' (A/N Im going to skip that dialogue. Just saying cuz i sometimes go over the line with describing =/)

"That drunken bastard was going to get it!" I thought angrily facing the bully fully.

"Sorry but didn't your dad suicide because of how much of a lazy jerk you are?" I asked glaring hard.

*End of Flashback*

Of course I saw fit to do what I said. So we got yelled at by the teacher. Not that my mom would care anyway.

Part of what Mikal said was correct. Actually, thats an _understatement. _She is a little to drunk for her age. Like 5 bottles of vodka, drunk. Why can't I have a dad?

My mom told me that my dad died in a plane crash. Owned one of the best airports in the world. Of course she told me this when she was sober.

I sighed and I looked around for my friends. I spotted Percy and... Wait is that Annabeth?

They were laughing as if they've known each other their how lives! (a/n AHA PUN INTENDED (is that possible)

They were talking about something in California. Like the different teachers they had, recalling memorable moments. Just now I saw a beautiful owl necklace hanging off of Annabeth's neck. I decided to confront them once and for all.

Of course being the epic cousin I am, I decided to tease him.

I don't know if I should stop it right here... I mean... Yeah i'll just do it.

My plan was almost a go. Just a few more steps and... NOW!

My plan was to of course embarrass them and maybe confront them.

"Hey guys!" I said smirking at the two, obviously seeing their cover was blown. "Just saying Annabeth, but you have BAD taste in men."

"WERE JUST FRIENDS!" They yelled at me. Then Percy piped up. "That has known each other their whole lives!"

I stared at them one eyebrow raised. "Every single detail. Lunch. Now. Stomach. Hungry. Want. To. Know. Cousin's. Love. Life." They obviously laughed a me during the first part. Annabeth, however, was the only one laughing between the both of them.

While they hung back, I called over to our many epic friends. Grover, had an odd legs disorder so he can't run properly. He was with Nico when they both greeted Percy.

Speaking of Nico, I wanted to talk about him. You might get bored because of how handsome I might say. But I'm the epic Thalia Grace and I don't bore you into Hades like Percy does! Lets get right to the chase. Me, Percy, and Nico? Yeah well we're cousins. And i'm dating Nico. Our parents told us we were part Greek. So it was obviously fine for that to happen. Percy happened to be our long lost cousin. Nico and I welcomed him with open arms, happy to have, for Nico a brother, and for me A little bro who I can mess with! I even had one... but thats a story for next time.

Next up... We have the Vegetarian Grover! Yeah I said it, Vegetaria Vegetarian, Vegetarian. Well I could tell the person who is writing this story to keep repeating that (me: I got that down Thalia) Wait! I didn't... never mind he will always be the asshole (me: That too but I feel hurt!) WHATEVER! Damned author... Don't you dare tell me if you got this down! Ya hear me?

Back to our furry friend. Grover HATES MEAT. Its like total chaos for you to pull out a flower in its growth stage. But did I mention this? Vegetarian is an understatement. He actually eats anything. But thats how we group of friends are. Special.

Bianca. She was Nico's sister. However she was more more upbeat if you get what I mean. I called the 3 over who were just discussing their project for math.

"Yo! Death Breath!" I called out to my new boyfriend. "Come on! Lets go to lunch!"

Lunch. We all brought lunches. How very unfortunate that Annabeth doesn't have any.

"Hey Annabeth, Do you have any lunch?"

"Nope. Brought money." She answered promptly.

"You do know that lunch looks like shit mixed with piss right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I bought lunch on my first day."

Percy decided to interrupt us. "She could have some of mine."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Perce."

I pondered their on about their friendship. How long have they've been friends?

We continued down on to lunch and sat down at our favorite spot. A 10 chair round table with a view of our nature themed courtyard. I had a Pastrami and Corn beef sandwich, (A/N Bad time for this but that is an AWESOME combo =D) Nico had some pasta, Bianca also had pasta. Grover, being the vegetarian, had a fruit salad and Percy and Annabeth shared 2 burritos.. "Percy... Annabeth... Percybeth... Wait no... Percabeth!" I thought triumphantly.

Nico glanced at me, wondering about what I was about to do. I grinned at him and started my plan.

"Hey Percabeth!" Annabeth and Percy turned towards me blushing a bright red. Nico and Grover almost choked laughing while Bianca was smiling.

"What was that for?" Percy exclaimed

"For being an awesome cousin!" I said grinning.

"Lame excuse." He said rolling my eyes.

"But it isn't a lie!" I said protesting.

"Still a lame excuse."

Then I realized something. With a grin creeping up my face, I asked them the question they dreaded the most.

"Hey Percy how did you guys meet?" I may be trying to annoy them, but I was still curious. For all I know, people don't share food.

"Long story..." Percy said looking away.

"Well we have lunch for like 20 more minutes so hurry up!"

"Well to staart it off, we were both born in the same minute and on the same day and hospital. We had our birthdays together, we always had gifts for each other. We watched each others backs and protected each other." Then something made him grin. "Annabeth remember when we always used to watch the stars?"

''I remembered when you kept drooling in your sleep."" She smirked.

"That was a complete accident!"

"Right. Remember at disney world, we found your bed _wet _on several occasions?"

"But that was in Pre-K!"

"Aha lame excuse. I win."

"I'm not done yet! Remember when your dad caught us?"

She blushed. "I... We always do that!" Did they just say..?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Percy answered. "Sometimes Annabeth has Bad Dreams, so we sometimes sleep together to keep each other company. I meant it when we always watched each others back." I let out a huge amount of air I didn't know I sucked in. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You thought we...?"

I chuckled. "Keyword: Thought."

Percy glared at me. _What the Fuck is wrong with you? _

I glared back. _I was curious, now stop looking at me as if you were saying what the fuck is wrong with you._

He snorted and turned back to a fuming Annabeth. Messing with cousins is fun.

Percy POV

I can believe she actually thought we... you know... damn the author! (Me:Why you raging at me? Thalia already hurt my feelings!) Well you just made Thalia think we did it! (Me: That was just a side argument!) Humph. Whatever.

But I did mean it when we watched each others back. When I had trouble studying, she would help me. When she was about to drown, I would go in and save her. Afterwards she would ask for lessons which we would always enjoy.

Nico, Grover, Thalia, Bianca, and I. We're one big family. Now that Annabeth is here, she's part of it. Life doesn't seem so depressing.

Every school has a bully right? Well Goode has one. Damned _Rachel Dare._

She goes out with everyone for at least a week. Allows guys to get in her pants and then throw them out the door. She's been hovering over me, and _Gods she was annoying. _More than Tammi Burro! Unfortunately she had to walk in on us.

"Hey Percy." She said sliding her arms around my neck. I shook her off angrily. Annabeth was... jealous?

"What do you want Dare?" Nico barked. "Percy isn't going out with you, no matter what you do. And he already has one!"

"Yeah. He's going with the new girl. Unlike you, she has known him for almost all her life!" Thalia almost yelled, gesturing to Annabeth who was buried in her arms

She huffed at Annabeth. "If she gets him, I WILL TOO!" She stompped away, leaving us in laughter.

Annabeth POV

I burried my head in my arms. Rachel was going to give me problems. A lot of them.

It figures that most of the girls are going to get out of their way just to flirt with him, seeing that I'm walking with the hottest guy in the school.

Wait... Did I just say hot?

"Hey Annabeth..." Percy said trying to cheer me up. "Rachel's just a jerk with no life. I promise that she won't give you problems."

"I know. It's just that after you left, people started to bully me and I had lower grades. Life wasn't as great when you left." I whispered.

He just stayed there, dumbfounded that he had caused me pain.

"I... I'm sorry, I didnt kn-.."

I was slightly annoyed with him. I mean, He already left me once!

"I get it!"

He just dropped it.

Thalia must have noticed someone looking at us. Her name starts with a RA- and ends with a CHEL.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS ELIZABETH!" Thalia yelled at her.

Luckily the bell ring for class time and we got going. Percy and I made our way to science.

I guess I sort of hurt him the way I said it because he wouldn't look at me or try to talk to me. So I tried to cheer me up.

"Hey Perce...," I started. He looked at me. His sea-green eyes dark with sorrow. I always wondered how his emotions reflected his eyes. (A/N or is it the other way around?)

"I'm sorry about that, Percy. I just..." I stopped. I didn't know what to say because I thought I would break down and cry. I didn't ever cry. It was only ever in front of Percy if it ever happened. Like when I got a 98% on a math test.

"It's alright Annie." He said going back to my nick name I absolutely hate. "You know how I am. If you ever get hurt, I would find a way to hurt myself."

I punched him.

"What the heck?" He said glaring at me.

"You said that you would find a way to hurt yourself, so I did it for you." I say sweetly.

"Wise Girl..." He muttered. I punched him for that too!


	15. End of the Reunion

You guys are seriously heartless, no offense. Well actually blame it on me since decisions are going to be based off of role-play. Like mass effect 3. But still.

And you guys didn't say happy birthday! Therefore I must let Mrs O' Leary eat you.

"BARK!"

What a fine dog!

Percy let me borrow it just cuz' I'm awesome!

"I can't agree more!" Percy said.

Stay tied up alright? Ok.

I'm not revealing the poll votes so you'll have to wait till' then. (Like two or more chapters.)

I need a beta reader and I don't get that crap so just pm and we'll discuss it.

To get this note done with, I need someone to do my prophecy! Don't tell anyone but I suck at poetry. Uncle Apollo would be proud!

Annabeth POV

School was absolutely boring. Only because what they're teaching is like Pre-K to me. What's the formula for the area of a triangle? Base times hight divided by 1/2. Duh.

In science, they asked us to describe the cycle of the circulatory system.

_Starting in the right atrium, the blood flows through the tricuspid valve to the right ventricle. Here it is pumped out the pulmonary semilunar valve and travels through the pulmonary artery to the lungs._ Inside the lungs the blood drops off CO2 and picks up O2 using a process called osmosis*. The blood at the moment has insufficient pressure so it goes back into the heart through the Pulmonary Veins into the Left Atrium. _It then travels through the mitral valve to the left ventricle, from where it is pumped through the aortic semilunar valve to the aorta. The aorta forks, and the blood is divided between major arteries which supply the upper and lower body. The blood travels in the arteries to the smaller arterioles, then finally to the tiny capillaries which feed each cell. The (relatively) deoxygenated blood then travels to the venules, which coalesce into veins, then to the inferior and superior venae cavae and finally back to the right atrium where the process began._

See? Not too bad, right?

Another thing I had to watch for was Rachel. Percy probably told you already, but she's a redhead. Natural too. It makes her look like a beauty queen obviously drawing dimwitted males to her (A/N this happened to me once. Hahaha) She dates them for about two weeks, get in their pants and get another. (A/N not that part though. Just the red head part)

She has dated about every hot guy in school. She's yet to do the whole school. The one target she's after is Percy Jackson. You know, the really tall guy that's really competitive in swimming? Yup him.

Rachel got a new boyfriend this week. One of the senior jocks. What was it? Donne "D" McDonal

Don is the center in basketball. He's known to be ruthless. One time he accidentally broke a point guard's nose. That's why his nickname is D. Pretty stupid.

I can tell things are going to work out when they do it.

It was finally P.E. Percy and I made our way from our mental classes and paved the way to our physical one.

The coach's name is Mr. Coz. Really cool teacher. He was greek like Percy and I.

The gym was very big. Enough for two basketball courts. There was a huge mat and a weapons box besides it.

The subject today was sword fighting. I guess it was only for fun. There was about 30 wooden swords as well as daggers.

"Hey Percy look! We're doing swordfighting!"

We checked out the different types of weapons. One looks just like a katana. One was about four feet long, double sided. I couldn't find any suitable swords so I tried using a dagger. Of course they are all wooden

I couldn't find anything. Thats when Mr. Coz came over.

"Chase you need help?" He asked. He was surprisingly young for a teacher. He was a big guy with looks and calming black eyes. Muscles and all.

"I can't find a dagger to use. Nothing feels right in my hand."

He thought for a bit and he answered me. "oh you're the special case. You have one waiting in my office right now. Just a sec please."

Special case? What the heck? I didn't have too much time to think because Mr. Coz got my dagger.

"I'm supposed to use that?"

"Special order from a friend of mine."

"But that could do damage!"

"Look at Percy. Dan gave him one. You'll be partnered up and people won't notice."

I sighed.

"Oh and I'll throw you into Tatarus if you think about calling me Mr. Coz. It's John.

I thought. "Alright John."

After he left I admired my bronze dagger. It had the perfect weight. Not too light so that it would fly out of my hands. Not too heavy so that I wouldn't drop it. I threw it up to catch back handed and I practiced swinging like that and practiced using it like a regular sword (A/N anyone thinking Ventus here?)

Then John called for everyone's attention. We got in groups of two and started pretty good.

Percy was really hard to beat. It's like the sword was an extension of his arm. But my quote is "I'll never, ever make things easy for you." (A/N is that it?)

It ended up as a tie and John called for everyone to pay attention.

"We're holding a two vs two sword battle. Two lucky participents will face Percy and Annabeth."

Dan did the honors. "And the lucky participents are... Dan and John!"

Smirking, our teachers got on stage wielding their bronze swords as well.

"Of course we rigged it. You guys are like the best group here we want a taste of what you got."

We advanced towards eachother. I told Percy my plan in Greek.

"Γετ τηειρ αττεντιων. Ιλλ Γετ τηεμ φρομ βεηινδ."

He nodded. (A/N I'm slightly rusted on the letters. Sorry)

He slashed and hacked at them as fast as he could. He managed to block all their attacks as well as parrying and counter attacking them. He managed to give a tap to Dan.

They cornered him and I snuck behind them. I gave Dan two taps and John three taps successfully ending the game.

They looked very surprised to be bested by their own students. I would've mad if that happened but they looked genuinely happy.

"Good job both of you."

And that was the end of class.

Percy and I put away our books since we were homework free.

I headed off to my house until Percy called me back.

"Hey where are you going? I thought we were going to get ice cream!" He grinned lopsidedly

I remembered our conversation after lunch.

"Oh yeah! Lets go!" I took his hand and rushed over to the nearest ice cream store.

Percy POV

I smirked when she hurried me all the way to the nearest ice cream place. Ice cream was her weakness. If you ask her if she wants to go to an ice cream shop, she literally rips your arm off to get there.

The ice cream shop was very nice. It had 16 tables. 1 had enough to fit a small family. The walls were bright white with cartoonish cows on it. The countertop had 16 different flavors and over 30 toppings to go with them. There was about 4 families here too.

We were second in-line with a small boy and his dad in front of him. The boy held his hand. I got a look at his face. He looked nothing like the guy!

I froze. That guy looked like... Holy Zeus its Gabe!

You didn't expect that huh? Should I end it here... nah im not that person.

Annabeth POV

I started to feel Percy shake and clench my hands tightly. I was just admiring the background when he started to do so.

"Percy, whats wrong?"

He pulled me out of the story as quick as hell.

"What the hell Percy?" I almost yelled at him.

He had a frightened look on his face. I've only ever saw it the day he told me that he was moving.

"Thats Gabe in front of us. The kid looks nothing like him. Thats not his son!" He whispered frantically. "Look in the park and see if anyone is missing a kid I'll keep keep an eye on him."

I nodded. I understand why he was so frightened. He used to make me watch Percy get hit, while I sob on the side when we were kids.

I ran to the park with my absolutely amazing speed. It was only a block off and say big enough for 2 basketball courts. I quickly found a mom and her 2 teens looking frantically for someone.

"Excuse me are you looking for a child? Black eyes, short hair?" I asked with blazing speed.

They nodded frantically.

"Where is my little boy?" the mom cried.

"I know where he is. Which of you two run fast?" They both nodded. "Then lets go."

I faced the mother. "They are at the nearby Ben&Jerry's. My friend is watching them. Lets go!"

The 2 teens proved to be runners. They were twins I guess. Girls. They had the same nose, same eyes, same everything! The only thing that seperated them was their height.

When we got their Gabe exited the store with the boy, Percy trailing them. He looked towards us and signaled me to keep quiet.

I quickly covered one of the twins mouth when she almost screamed at the boy.

"Keep quiet!" I hissed. I motioned for them to follow me.

We walked casually to Percy, whose eyes were full of anger. Like I said, I understood him. I guess you can say we know each other inside and out even after being separated for 2 years.

"What's going on Percy?"

"He has a weird pocket-knife on the side of him. The material is sort of darkish-brown. He's tricking the boy-"

"Bobby!" The twins piped in.

"He's tricking Bobby with free items which includes kidnapping. I know the man, I can get him myself. Grab Bobby and get out."

I looked at our surrounding. He was in the parking lot by the local Ben&Jerry's. It had a large amount of cars, easy to kidnap someone.

At that moment, Percy decided to pop out.

Percy POV

That son of a Bitch decided to fucking stalk us! How the hell did he find us? We left with no note, no anything! After we left California for my mom's editor, she told me that we were free from _Him_. She got a relationship going with my teacher and _B__am! _New relationship. Paul has been really nice to my mom. It would be pretty cool to have a little bro or sis' I can take care of.

I thought I taught him something when I knocked him out cold when my mother and I left.

*flashback of Doom!*

We had our luggage set by the door. I took one last look of my home. I remembered special memories, Anabeth and I joking, Nate and I playing our xbox, Christina, Nate, Annabeth and I going to the movies where I had slipped on something. Turned out to be dog poop and Nate had the unfortunate idea of moving forward and getting pooped on by a bird. We started to laugh quite a lot, and we managed to have an empty theater! I don't know why but after Percy and I entered peple started to file out muttering 'Whats that damn smell?'

Gabe and my Mom were in a heated argument. I sighed and grabbed a baseball bat. Did I mention its _Metal?_

I hit him full in the face effectively knocking him out with a broken node. My mom stared at me in shocked and I just shrugged.

"Well we're leaving might as well make the best of it."

"Who said I hated what you just did? That was freaking AMAZING!"

What the heck?

*End of Flashback*

I stepped out of where I was hiding. I waited for him to turn around and see me. While I waited for about 2 minutes hearing the old man sweet talk the boy, I grabbed 2 rocks. and I dropped the smaller one effectively making a loud _clang_.

He turned around and saw me. He sneered at me.

"Why isn't it old _seaweed brain_!" He sneered.

"Why isn't it that _bastard from the 80s!" _ I replied. I heard a muttered "oooh coming" from somewhere to my left.

"Stop with the bitchy attitude. What do you want?"

"The kid right there. Stop the act. Or else."

"Or what?"

"Or this." I dropped my rock, signalling Annabeth to throw a rock at Gabe's hand, leaving the kid free to grab. The twins ran to him with lightning speed and grabbed him and ran off to alert the police.

"You son of bitch!" He said glaring at me. And he looked at Annabeth. "And you fucking whore."

I stepped in front of her protectively. "You were going to kidnap him. I thought you would never find us. How did you?"

He sneered. "I have my resources. I think Sally would love to cry over your dead body. I think your little Annie will go first." He took out his brown knife.

"I think your body has a few more uses for my needs though. I think I'll let Percy watch us."

My eyes burned with rage. I swear to the Gods, he won't have a happy ending. I thought I heard a little thunder to my right. Very quiet though.

He advanced towards us with his knife. I picked up my little piece of stone and put up a fighting stance.

"You think that piece of crap will help? I think not."

I held my ground as he advanced. I nudged Annabeth to get out of here. She reluctantly agreed, and she left for the police.

We started to fight. With this stupid rock, I could only manage to block his attacks. The force of his attacks scratch my skin whenever he hits the rock unlike his leathery grip on his knife. I aim for his head to knock him out. I only hit his left arm though, not doing much damage. He damages me everywhere, cutting up my jacket, shirt and my pants. Soon enough, I'm bleeding from everywhere, literally. I have a somewhat deep scratch on my pelvis, leaving a scar.

It's too much to me. He's too fast. How could he have gotten back to fit in a matter of years? Hell, the amount of beer he drank, should've killed him already. Several cuts on my arms. I could barely stand. I stand for one last time. I raise my worn out stone against him on last time.

He sneered at me again and swiped his knife at my rock, knocking it away. "Wittle Percy, isn't very strong is he?"

He roughly pushed me to the ground and I find myself unable to move. Left powerless. No one there for me to help.

He raised my dagger and impaled me through the stomach.

Pain. Pain is all I _think_ about. All I here. All I _see_. All I _Think._

__He leaned toward my ear. "I think you should give up the act. Love is bullshit."

Haha guys. I feel much better today and I'm working on that cover.

This is the absolute deadline for the poll. You must vote now.


	16. Love

I got 2 reviews that say to update NOW. But this will be a short one. Thanks guys! Remember that the 100th gets to make me to explain something from my story if you don't at all or do a one-shot date, side line quest, all those sweet things. SO REVIEW, *Frees Misses O' Leary*

Never have I felt pain like this before. Its head felt like hot lava being injected into me.

He laughed at my pain keeping it in my chest. "I hope you burn in Hades. I just injected lava into you." So it is lava.

"I'm about to go and find your pathetic little _girlfriend_. Want to know what I'm about to do? I'm going rape her and make sure that she'll like it, you cock sucker. It'll be like taking it from her 20 times!" He laughs.

I heard a loud scream. I heard Annabeth yelling my name with the police by her side.

"WE HAVE A CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!" (A/N I have no idea if thats real) "Paramedics High level ASAP!" I heard one yell.

Annabeth ran and kicked Gabe in the face. They started thrashing around wildly while Police try to access the situation.

I still had a knife in my body. It didn't hurt anymore… Just really painful sores. I knew I had to get it out to save Annabeth. Right now she's losing the fight.

That pocket knife was 3 inches long and about a half an inch wide. I pulled it out slowly. It hurt like goddamn hell. Have you ever stabbed yourself? Yeah thats the feeling. I bet mine is ten times worse. Right now my vision was blurring with different colors. Hell I sometimes see nyan cat riding across my vision except the theme song was me screaming like hell.

I got it out and my wound started throbbing immediately. Medics started moving in, but I hit someones nose and yelled at them to move. I took careful aim, with my vision blurring, and my eyes crossing it was really hard. But my love for Annabeth was too great.

I hear the whistle of the knife just as it hit…

Then I blacked out

*Dream*

Where am I?

I ask myself that a lot. Its like i'm still in my soul looking at the scene below me. Medics attempting to wake me up, Annabeth sobbing at her lost. I was confused. I was right here.

I turned around and looked at the bloodied figure of that bastard Gabe.

I crouched by him, spitting as I got down.

I examined him. I got him straight in the eye with the knife deep in. Probably died because I impaled the brain.

"Requiscat in Pace, Bastardo." I muttered. "I love her with all my heart. Never is it that going to happen."

I turned around and faded back into my body.

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" I heard someone cry in my ear.

HEY GUYS! Just a very short update.

When Percy confesses his love, I meant to say something better than that, but because of my stupidness when it comes to relationships I fail. Thats like the one subject I ever failed at. Like a Voldemort reference was what I was going to say. Thanks guys you're the best.

Annabeth's song right now- Save you By Simple Plan. Its A must listen


	17. Save You

**Hey guys I finally got my cover up! Its Loser Of The Year by simple Plan! And no that's not what the poll was for... Haha**

**My username is DullBlad3D which is also similar to my Minecraft name which is Dull_Bladed. I usually play on MCCTF servers and .com. Join today!**

**=P I hope you enjoy.**

**Well this is going to be a short chapter. I'm just going to be showing Percy's healing stuff like that.**

**I won't update for maybe 3 weeks. I have to finish stuff like reading and getting ready for school in the fall. Then chapters will come out EVERY TWO WEEKS. I am so sorry D=**

**I can't believe it! My dad won't bring me to bestbuy, 10 A.M. in the morning to pick up Kingdom hearts Dream Drop Distance. *Sniff* Sniff***

**I also got a beta! Thank you AtlantaJackson95! Anything to add, Atlanta?**

**AtlantaJackson95: **_**I got's nothing to say so… Hi!**_

**With all due said, here's the story.**

I yelled my closest friend's name over a hundred times, maybe even more. I should have never left. His god's damn seaweed brain of his is too loyal.

_I should have stayed and taken that knife for him_.

I might have to save his life. But he's too stubborn.

I sobbed like hades. I couldn't believe I was losing him. _Again._

I don't want that. I don't really know what would if he died with me beside him. Maybe I could join him wherever he goes.

At this point it started to rain. Strangely **there wasn't any rain** **in the forecast. (A/N** hehe)

I didn't care about that. While I cried, the medics surrounded me, grimacing about what was going to happen next. The strongest medic hauled me away from my Percy's lifeless body. Then one of the medics kneeled in front of me to counsel me.

"Hey. He looks like a brave kid. He could pull through this, no blood, err... sweat." He had blue playful eyes, with features that could outshine the sun. (A/N I'm thinking Apollo) He had a handsome face and... WHAT THE HELL ANNABETH! YOU'RE THINKING ON RELATIONSHIP OPTIONS WHEN PERCY'S DYING!

I just buried my face further into my arms, hiding the blush in my face. I heard the zaps of the electric running through the defibelator

"Ready! Clear!" ZAP!

"CLEAR!" ZAP!

"No heart beats! CLEAR!" ZAP!

I was panicking. No one has ever come back after the 4th zap.

"COME ON! CLEAR!" ZAP!

I heard silence. Then... coughing.

Percy.

Wait... _Percy?_

"PERCY!" I literally flew from the ground to where he was and checked anyone who got in my way (read: everyone) I heard the medic who was by me chuckling.

"That's one strange Demigod couple," I heard him whisper. I paid it no heed and rushed over to my best friend's side.

I sat by his side holding his hand while I cried his name.

"H-y Wi- Gi-l." He had to gasp for air sometimes. It just made me cry harder.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I said in-between sobs.

I heard the crowd cheer and the news reporters try to get through for questions. I think I just saw the medic I talk to punch a man for a reason I don't know.

They took Percy and me to the ambulance to get to a hospital.

When were all loaded and ready to go, they had to put a sedative on Percy, so I just sat there and listened to some music. Then I heard the medic turn to a different station. I caught A few words before it.

"And her- si-ple -p-an!" Lots of static. However the song was crystal clear. A bit too crystal clear.

_Take a breath__I pull myself together, __Just another step till I reach the door __You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you__I wish that I could tell you something _

_To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you. __And there're so many things that I want you to know _

_I won't give up till it's over. __If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_When I hear your voice __Its drowning in a whisper_

_It's just skin and bones__There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you __And there're so many things that I want you to know __I won't give up till it's over __If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_That if you fall, stumble down__I'll pick you up off the ground __If you lose faith in you__I'll give you strength to pull through __Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall __Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_(Ahahaha)__If only I could find the answer __To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you __And there're so many things that I want you to know __I won't give up till it's over__If it takes you forever I want you to know__(Oh)__I wish I could save you __I want you to know__(Ohohh)__I wish I could save you (oh)_

Then the radio was turned off. It was enough for me to go to sleep still holding my best friend's hand.

The next few days were very eventful. Our parents came over. And I refused to go home.

I had to help Percy shower. I didn't mind though. I thought I swore that the wound healed very slightly in the water.

On the 5th day I thought I forgot something or someone...

Nico POV

It was the 5th day of school and I haven't seen Percy. The shocker was that Annabeth wasn't here either. I tried not to worry about it. It was Thalia's and my fifth day of dating and had just gone back from our second date and had a heated make out session. We sat on the couch watching T.V. More like lying down on the couch since Thalia was on top of me. We were watching some Green Day LIVE as well as adult swim and stuff like that and we hit News 12...

_It was reported 5 days ago that a teenager was stabbed in the stomach. The stabber was reported to be Gabe Ugliano. The teenager goes by the name of Percy Jackson._

Oh shit...

**Thank you AtlantaJackson95 for being my beta. By the way... I need lesson in poetry. Anyone want to help? =D**


	18. Nico and Thalia

**Sorry but this will be a short one. Sorry AtlantaJackson95, You're sitting this one out =P I just got out of vecation and I need to do my summer reading, so this one one would be written in about 30 minutes. So I decided to do **_**30 minutes of writing**_** while editing it at the same time. Thanks for reading!**

**Alright! Just one more thing! We've almost reached our milestone! 100 reviews and I think we need like 13 more reviews. An obviously we're closing in on 5000 views! Awesome! I think there's more but… who cares =3**

**The last chapter, the main idea of the chapter was that Gabe was trying to abduct a kid. Percy and Annabeth got the kid back but Percy was terribly wounded. A knife through the stomach. It started to rain and the ambulance shocked him 4 times. Hr was revived on the 4th. He was brought to the hospital. But his 2 cousins never knew what happened…**

"THALIA GET UP!" I screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK NICO!" Thalia yelled as she was pushed off the couch. Unfortunately, she was tossed towards the t.v so that when she got up, she was looking directly at the T.V.

"SHIT LETS GO!"

Thalia POV

I was pissed when my boyfriend pushed me off of him. We were a goddamn couple!

"WHAT THE FUCK NICO!" I yelled.

I was tossed towards the T.v. Unfortunately, I saw what he was talking about.

That was Percy on T.V. That fucking bastard…

"SHIT LETS GO!"

We didn't have licenses yet. So we were stuck on a 30 minute run, which we both can do. We didn't care about the assholes who were trying to push us over. One gangster tried to grab me but Nico pushed him over with a bit too much force. Got to love him. If you don't I'll rip yo' guts out. Girls tried to flirt with Nico. Obviously, I knocked them over.

"Typical Thalia.." Nico muttered. I lightly shoved him for that.

We were finally at the hospital, breathing heavily. I stepped towards the attendant who was handling the desk. I shoved anyone who got in our way.

'WHERE IS OUR COUSIN!" I yelled at her. The everyone who was conversing by us stopped talking so suddenly. Everyone was looking at Nico and I. THey probably know whats going on.

"I'm going to repeat this ONE MORE TIME!" I said calmly, raising my voice for every word. "WHERE IS MY COUSIN!"

"Room 301, emergency room." She said in a quavering voice/

"Thank you" I said gruffly as I pushed 2 nurses out of my way.

We finally found the room. Surprised to see our cousin heavily bandaged.

"No fucking way…" I whispered. "How did this happen?" Nico was on the verge of tears, but I already was. "Why didn't you tell us?" I demanded.

"I was going to get the police. I was to shocked to go do anything." She said in a small voice. I looked at Percy.

"It's true Thalia. The meds wouldn't let her do anything. I'll tell you what happened…."

~Time Skip FTW!~

We were all sitting down. Except for Percy of course, Who was lying down. Nico and I were taking in the information. I looked at both Percy and Annabeth. When I got to Annabeth, I noticed how deep her air bags were.

"When was the last time you slept, Annabeth?" I asked.

"5 days ago."

I was surprised at her. "Can i talk to you outside?…."

She looked at Percy and he nodded. "Alright."

When we were both outside, I asked her about how much she cares about Percy. "How much do you care about Percy?"

She stopped. "Annabeth, I know you have a crush on him, give it up." She looked down,

"I didn't know what to do when he left. I… It didn't feel right without him by me. In fact… I don't know why but I forgot his name after the first year he was gone. I got a boyfriend, hoping I would forget about Percy. His name was Luke… He was I finally moved here." I nodded.

"Take care of him." And we went back inside. Nico and Percy were talking. Probably about me since Nico was blushing.

**I did say it was short guys. I'm sorry but I gotta go now. My brother keeps telling me to get off the computer =P And I'm Pretty hungry... who saw my cover? Me and my friends are making a band so I'm going to redue it then.**


	19. 5 Left

**Hey guys! I couldn't resist making another chapter. Well because everyone keeps hacking in minecraft -_- An invisible guy there, god sword there. You probably don't know what that means =P. There won't be another chapter for about another 1 1/2 week. I still have to read 2 more books that I need for a test in the coming school year. I can't believe this. Guys 91 REVIEWS! Come on! We're really close now!**

* * *

Narrator POV

So, my fellow readers, Percy, Annabeth and all those different characters, been through a lot these past few days. Percy got stabbed. Annabeth says that she dated Luke who was very abusive. We found out that Thalia is dating Nico. Happy dancing! *happy dances* *Stares at all his readers* Err... I got to fix my tie...

Lets get on with whats going on right now. Percy got stabbed. Annabeth ALSO swore that she would take a hit for him any day. Time went on. The 2 stupidly oblivious friends continued to make friendship and to amend what was lost the past few years. Then one winter school day...

"GETDA FUCK UP!" The alarm screamed.

My head shot up. I groaned as I felt my wound hurt. Doctors say that I was healing remarkably well, although I should try to limit my movement. They say it would take maybe a year to heal for a normal person. For some reason, they say that it would take about half a year if I exercise in water every now and then. When I asked for my doctor's name, he said to call him, his Awesomeness, which I find incredibly stupid. But I held my tongue.

I reached out for my stick that I used to get around.

*Flashback*

His awesomeness explained to me that I would need this stick.

"I grand father stick? Are you kidding me?"

"Tsk, Tsk Percy, don't doubt His Awesomeness." He sung.

"Whatever..." I muttered.

"End Flashback*

So that's how I got my grand father stick. If I explained more, my head would explode. Annabeth said so.

So I picked up my stupid stick and walked over to my bathroom and showered which made my would feel much better. Then when I turned up the heat, I almost fell to the floor in pleasure. I picked myself up. Today was the day when I get to remove these stupid stitches! To be honest, around november I though that it was really the stitches that were hurting me. I got a good stretch in before i left the shower to get dressed. I got out my designer jeans, my favorite ocean green aeropostale shirt. (A/N I'm going to assume he likes that) and my converses. Blue, of course. Ever since we moved here, my mom was able to write more. And get us more money. I left my hair untouched, knowing that Annabeth could possibly rough up my hair again the way she likes it. She denies it when I tell her that she likes it better. She just tells me 'I just want to mess up your hair!' Like it isn't messy when she does. One time before I left, she tried roughing up my hair. Unfortunately I hadn't had a hair cut in a while. Lets just say we were stuck to each other for the rest of the day. Caused me to have a lot of lost hair.

I greeted my mom with a big bear hug from behind while she was cooking my favorite blue pancakes.

"Hey mom. No hugs or anything like that? Maybe a kiss on the cheek to annoy me?"

She sighed. "Either that or your blue pancakes?"

I instantly sat on my usual chair, which meant pancakes.

"Exactly." Then she thought for a bit."Fine I'll give my baby a hug."

That was an easy way to make me be embarrassed. But she HAD to kiss me on the cheek.

Then Paul walked into the room, drinking his favorite coffee. Once, I forgot to put sugar in his coffee and he had to go to the hospital for tongue inflammation. I didn't even know it was possible! All though he gets really cranky when he doesn't have any coffee, he's WAY better than Gabe.

"Morning Sally, morning Perce." He yawned. But then he saw the pancakes being cooked, and he instantly sat down.

We ate. I accidentally chocked while eating my pancakes. Luckily, Paul's coffee was right across the table, so I grabbed that and drank it down, much to Paul's dismay.

I apologized for the coffee and went off to meet Annabeth.

* * *

Maybe 5 minutes later I got to Annabeth's house not far from my own. I was greeted by Bobby and Matthew, who were Annabeth's step brothers. The kids were all grown by the Christine, because the father had left them. Now they had Frederick and Annabeth.

"Hey guys." I roughed the hair up a bit, much to their dismay, and Annabeth greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Annie." I teased.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

"Aqua man."

"Ermmm..."

She laughed. "I have more names than that Kelp Head. Try improving your vocabulary."

I pouted and she laughed even more. We received weird looks from Bobby and Matthew and I felt a tug from my shirt and I looked down at Matthew.

"Are you and Annabeth a couple?"

My face was a tomato with very bad hair. "I... uh... no Matthew." I stuttered.

Annabeth glared at her brothers and we left them to get ready for school.

We walked along the path we always use to get to school. Itwas usually really quiet, but now... It felt weird. Although nothing really happened besides the fact that Nico tried to sneak up on me, followed by Thalia. The poor guy has a litblue broken noes know.

We joked around like a normal couple of friends like we always do. We finally got to school and we went off to our respective classes. Annabeth and I went other way and Thaliasand Nico went two different ways.

So me and Percy pretty much had the whole day together, since it was our alternate classes day. I excel in pretty much anything, so Percy was left in the dust trying to catch up. Sometimes, I wonder why he is such a Seaweed Brain.

Math was pretty boring. I never really paid attention in class. Well, because I already knew the answers! (me: smartass incoming! *Percy round houses on me*)

I think it was Greek class that was next, seeing as that we are held captive by this idiot. We may of been in a ditch, an alleyway, even biology, BUT NOOO! He has to lock us in a fucking closet! I'm practically on Percy right now!

Hmph. Let's get this on with already.

So like I said, we were in Greek class teached by Mr. Brunmer. Percy and I had seperate seats, much to Percy's dismay.

I was interrupted by Mr. Brunmer while I was having a sort a telepathic conversation. We sort of developed this, since we knew each other, inside out. NOT THAT WAY!

_"So, what's up on your end?"_ I asked.

_"Its fine of you count being trolled by Rachel."_

I sniggered.

_"Don't snigger at me. Look who's coming your way!"_

Eww. Probably the worst jerk ever was coming over here.

"What do you want?" I said pushing him away.

"Just asking if you want to have a friendly dinner tonigh-"

"I already have plans. Bye now." I said looking back at Percy, who was glaring.

I smirked at him. _"Is wittle Percy being protective?"_

He muttered something under his breath and turned away.

Mr. Brunmer entered the room, apologizing about late he was.

He was pretty much late everyday, so we didn't mind. We just use our phones and whatever.

"Well students, please welcome Brian McFagg. He will be staying with us for a few days." Some kids sniggered at his name. (Read: Percy)

I hushed him as Brian sat to the left of me. He was a muscular guy with a tab and Gold eyes.

I could just feel Percy's jealously!

"Now that we are settled in, please turn to page 120. We will be having a project on the 12 Gods and Goddesses. You are allowed to have a partner."

We all got up to look for partners. I was heading for Percy anyways since we are always partners. Then Brian intercepted me.

"What do you want?" I muttered annoyed.

"I just wanted to ask you to be my partner." He smiled. "We can work at my hou-"

"Sorry, but I'm already working with a friend-"

"Tell you what. I'll bring you to the movies later. My treat."

I was full on annoyed now.

"I already have plans for tonight." I brushed pass him, shoving him as I go.

He glared at Percy while I worked with him. Fortunately, Percy could glare also.

"What's his problem?" Percy asked.

"Tried to ask me out. I shoved him hard after."

Percy's glare stepped up a notch.

We finished everything, while everyone was lagging behind.

We went over to lunch. Luckily for me, I brought lunch.

We had lunch with all of our friends. We had a good time laughing and joking around. Finally we had to leave for our last 3 periods.

Social studies... Then science... Then gym.

Well I had science last and gym before that. Percy had science first then gym so we were separated.

We wave bye to each other and left to our designated classes.

Gym wa pretty boring. Dodgeball. Psht, that's kindergarten for me. Everyone knew that I was an absolutely beast when it comes to that. Everyone listened to how we were going to spread out. None of my teammates weren't as good as the other team, so eventually I was the last person in the game. 1 vs 5. I rolled my eyes at the 5 left and got in a catching stance. I might as well catch to get them out.

I caught one and threw it lightning fast, scoring me 2 points.

I dodged 1 and caught the other and threw it. 2 more.

I sweat. Just 1 more. I noticed it was this Brian guy. I quickly dodged his ball, leaving him with no ammo. I grinned maliciously and threw 2 balls at the same time, hitting him twice.

I left to change in the locker. I pretty much wore the same thing I wore the whole day. I muttered a good bye to everyone around me and went off to science.

I got to science which was taught by Ms. Anon (A/N Get it?)

I noticed that Brian was in the same class. So I went over to the opposite side of where he was sitting.

I breezed right through class, saving my class extra homework.

I walked over to to my locker, which was conveniently placed next to Percy's, and I put away all my books that I needed for science. I turned around and found Brian looking at me.

"What the hell?" I yelled at him. "Can you leave me alone?"

He grinned maliciously at me and grabbed me and threw me in a unused office. He locked it before I could leave.

"So Annie. What's up?"

"Let me out!" I yelled.

"No can do. I'll think about it when you start doing as I say."

"HADES NO!"

"Really? I could kill that boyfriend of yours. Who was it? Seaweed brain?"

"Don't you dare!" I said.

"Oh I won't stop at nothing." He held up a knife.

I stopped and thought about it.

This can't...

"Fine. What do you want."

"Oh just something special of yours."

He held me gently. I pushed him back.

"Fuck you!"

"Hmph. I'll be going now. You better make up your choice now.

He walked out the door and somehow... time stopped and the door closed. Time released.

I whimpered as I heard Percy running calling my name.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

I got a good game of basketball in. About 30 to 27.

I called Annabeth's name as I ran through the halls looking for her. I guess she just had to go home for something, or got impatient.

I sighed and headed home.

I sang some songs on the way home. Stuff like Green Day, Simple Plan. The stuff. One of my absolute favorite Green Day song is Holiday. I swear it keeps my blood pumping.

I finally got home after a five minute walk. I was greeted by my mom who was baking aabout 50 cookies. After they cooled down a bit, she wrapped them up and asked me to deliver them to Annabeth's. Of course, after I helped myself to some as well.

It took maybe about 2 minutes to walk over to their house. I opened the door to be greeted by an anxious Frederick.

"My mom made a bunch of cookies for you guys."

He didn't accept. "Where is Annabeth?" He asked

"I couldn't find her at last period so I thought she was he-"

I let it sink through my head. Annabeth's missing.

I shoved the warm cookies into his hands and ran off to my school. I got out my phone, texted my mom and called the all of my friends.

I swear that in literally 10 minutes they were all here and we set off. Grover wasn't here.

The only logical place would be at school sindégagé didn't know her way around New York much.

I called Paul to open up the school. When he opened up, I shoved him aside and yelled Annabeth's name. No response. I ran around yelling her name until I heard a muffled yell.

"Annabeth!"

"Mmph!"

It came from a little office to my right.

"GUYS OVER HERE!"

I tried kicking the door open since the handle wouldn't budge. When Nico got here, It managed to break downand I sprinted in.

"Annabeth!" I saw Brian kissing her neck and touching her sides.

I checked him and punched him in the face. We struggled for bigot while Thalia cut Annabeth's muffle off. What made my skin crawl was that Brian had Gold Eyes. He transformed...

Into Smelly Gabe.

I paled. How the fuck!

"I KILLED YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Learn more about your legacy."

"Fuck you!"

For some reason, my body moved on auto pilot and took out my pen and uncapped it.

It turned into a sword. I had no time to admire it. I looked towards Gabe as he took out his sword.

"Bet you don't know how to swordfight."

I yelled a battle cry and lunged at him. I slashed across his stomach and he dodged backwords. He slashed at me and I blocked it. I reaponded with a quick jab of my elbow. He uttered a cry as he held his injured spot. The alchohol still got him I guess. I lunged at him and stabedd him in the stomach.

His eyes were wide open.

Then he laughed. "Ill kill you Jackass. Just you wait."

I pant and realized there are monstors coming. I grabbed my shocked friends and Paul and got the hell out.

I didn't know why but there were more of these monstors everywhere. I heard someone yell 'YAH' really loudly and turned around. It was a pegasus with seats for us.

"Hope on!" The man yelled.

We all got on.

"The mortal has to stay here."

He spoke some random words and Paul walked off unaware of whats happening. Now that I've noticed him, i remember him yelling 'What are you running from?!'

"HYAH!" The man yelled and we were off.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the win.

"A place where we would e all safe."

I found ourselves in Long Island and I gaped.

How did we get here so fast?

"INCOMING!" Yelled Thalia. And we were hit.

"DAMN! HOLD ON TIGHT!"

And we crashed on a hill.

* * *

Bianca POV

* * *

The last thing I heard before crashing was 'incoming' so I guess we were shot down.

I looked up and saw the mysterious man and Percy in a battle stance, facing about 50 monstors. I realized that they were tired. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were still passed out.

Nico. Please forgive me. I always promised that you would be my priority.

I stood by Percy.

"Percy... Bring the others to safety. I got this."

"No way. Bianca come on!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I turned and hugged Nico one last time. I kissed him on the forehead. "Nico, remember that I love you." I turned around to see the monstors coming towards us.

"PERCY GET THEM AND GET THE HELL OUT!"

He looked at me teary eyed and joined the man carrying Nico and Thalia up the hill.

I breathed in and out.

I remembered a dream about a man who told me something.

When all is lost and friends are in danger, reach into the shadows and use that power.

I finally understood. I held my hand out and a dark energy ball gathered.

30 feet away.

I took my other hand and gathered more energy. I felt like passing out.

15 feet away.

I pumped my arms and gathered even more energy, making a huge ball above my head.

10 feet away.

I held my hands forward and released.

The last thig I ever heard was Nico crying my name.

* * *

Nico POV

* * *

I heard someone call 'incoming' we crashed and we passed out.

I dreamed someone was saying that.

"Nico, remember that I love you."

Why would they say that? But it sounded so familiar.

Then I got it.

It was Bianca.

I opened by eyes to see Bianca releasing energy after energy, killing the monstors.

"BIANCA!"

She didn't hear me. She fell as the few remaining stepped over her and attacked.

I was being drowned out in battle cries. I ses teens running out to meet the enemy. Swords and weapons ready.

I cried. And yelled her name so many times.

I saw Percy cry too. That bastard is such a lier!

"YOU LET HER DIE!"

I grabbed him and punvhed him in the stomach while my tears ran down cheeks.

"WHY? YOU WERE A BROTHER TO ME!" Then I think someone said a few words and I fell asleep.

* * *

Unknown POV

* * *

"The Demigods are here!" I hear someone yell. And we charged down the hill. I go over to where the nnew ones are and fight off the 2 running towards them. I intercept them with a slash. I punch the second one and stab him. I see the 2 of them crying and 2 of them still knocked out. One of them started punching the other and I see Dioneysus wal. Over to the attacker and put him to sleep. I follow his gaze to a body in the middle of monstor dust.

It was a girl faced down.

All the monstors were deafeated and I walked over to her. I see her blackened palms and I carry her bridal style.

Her face was pale. Probably dead because of the energy she used up.

I carried her towards the new demigods. I asked the one who was still awake.

"Is this her?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"She was a great person. She used an incredible amount of energy to save you guys."

I remembered this happening to me. I could still remember my brother's smile.

I saw Chuck, my half brother, pick up the boy and girl while the other picked up the blond. I carried the girl with me.

* * *

Percy POV A few days later...

* * *

I saw Nico grief stricken walk up to Bianca's burial shroud and burned it. Another wave of tears occured and I walked him back to the Hades Cabin.

We were all so depressed about it. Nico wouldn't even talk to Thalia.

"Hey Nico. Do you want me to tell you what her last words were?"

He looked forward.

"Her last words were about you. She wished that you knew she loved you. And I intend to tell you that."

I stopped. "She wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you to keep rocking away to Green Day. She would want you to keep looking forward."

Nico stopped too.

"Thanks Perce. I know but... I need time alone."

I nodded and he went back to his cabin.

So we arrived at Canp Half-Blood. The safest place for Demigods. We were all claimed. Thalia was Zeus's daughter. I was Poseidon's son and Nico and Bianca were Hades' children. Dinner was grim. Thalia, Nico and I had to sit alone. We had the funeral a few days later.

Life hasn't been great. But we need to strive forward to avenge Bianca.

* * *

**Hehe. Now THATS what the poll was for. Thank you Atlanta for being my beta. Although she hasn't responded to my msg about fixing up chapter. Thank you me for writing this amazing chapter. Boo to you guys for voting on Bianca. People have feelings! Didn't you realize that Nico had a close relationship with Bianca?**

**I REALLY want to clear this up. please act as if this is part of the book series. The heroes of Olympus series is BOUND to happen.**

**So. Since Atlanta wasn't my beta for this. You will find numerous mistakes. Don't blame her. I'm sure she had something to do.**

**That also means I will be doing a remake at the end of the story.**

**It also means that I will upload the original copy. Annabeth and Percy actually were just best friends in kindergarten. Although there maybe a very akward part.**

**There definately will be a sequel. But I really want to do theses ideas I've thought about. I just written the plot for one and the other will be based off a book.**

**Really quick jig...**

**Hey! I just met you!**

**So call me craaazy!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS**

**So review maybe? =D **


	20. OH SHIT ITS LUKE

Ok. So I really hope you read my last chapter. If you did YOU DIDNT REVIEW! I swear! I love fanfiction and writing. I want people to notice me. I'm like unusually large for my age. I'm not really popular. I don't intend to be one. All I want is people to notice my story. People say im smart. Ok. But people don't look read my writings.x Like I said a few chapters ago, I dont give a damn if they are rants or not. I could be playing basketball, hanging out with friends or even have my friends hook me up with a girl (which never happened) but I take my time out for you guys. I have a great idea for a story and I don't need to waste my time on this one if I could write another. What do you say? Burn all these chapters to the ground, or bless them with Holy Water? No offence

Annabeth POV

"Charge!"

It has been five months since Bianca died. I couldn't believe it. She was such a strong girl with a great future. Now she is dead. Nico was alone in this world. His mom never cared about them.

Nico eventually got over his sister' death and got back together with Thalia. That didn't last for awhile after Bianca's death. Thalia decided that Nico needed a sister. So she broke up with him, saying that she felt a more Brotherly relationship with him. He agreed, so the break up was mutual.

We were still one big family though. Just one short. We find out that Grover sent in Chuck to save us from the monstors.

Camp was a great place to be in. We notified our parents that we were here. We found out that we were greek and could understand it.

I was the smartest of the Athena's children. So I eventually became the Head of our cabin.

Today, I was handling monstors that were chasing a demigod up the hill.

We ran down the hill, charging the monstors. I came face to face with the minotaur.

"Long time no see bud. Ready to get your ass wooped again?"

He roared and charged me. I dodged him.

"Still pretty stupid. You should take some classes."

This pushed him to the edge and I jumped over him. I grabbed him horn to keep me balance and stabbed him in the eye.

He roared with pain.

I stabbed him over an over again until he turned into dust.

It looked like everyone finished their fights but me. So when I killed it, i landed in a pile of monstor dust.

Everyone appluaded and we head back to camp to welcome the demigod. I was looking forward to watch the sunset without being interuppted again. Obviously I was watching it with Perce.

We got into camp to find the new demigods. It looked like the new kid was arguing with Percy.

"Percy! Will you stop arguing?"

He glared at me and stomped off to the side. He looked pretty upset. I guess i gotta talk with later.

"Sorry about Percy. He is slightly-"

I looked at the new demigod. Dirty blond hair, blue eyes, scar...

I raised my dagger up.

"What are you doing here Luke?"

"Annabeth! Please do not threaten him!" I looked over at Chiron. I looked at Luke who seemed to have a sense of... Sorrow...

That bastard...

I stomped away over to the beach.

"Wait Annabeth!" I heard Luke call out.

I sat on a secret cliff that over looked the beach and the sunset. I never told anyone but Percy. No one ever discovered it either.

The sun finally set and I heard leaves behind me crumple.

"You know you missed dinner," Percy said while he sat next to me.

I didn't say anything.

"I brought some food for you. Greek salad and a hamburger the way you like it."

"Thanks." I finally said.

"Luke was claimed. Hermes kid."

I didn't answer.

"Luke told me what happened after I left."

I my eyes rose.

"I didn't know how to get over you."

He nodded. "I understand. I almost dated Rachel before I knew she was a date and dump."

I brought my knees up to my chin.

I thought about my relationship with Luke. I started to cry.

"Hey don't cry. I really did understand..."

"Its not that... It that Luke abusedme

He shot up.

"Just a second. I'll be back."

Luke is in for a good beat up.

Percy POV

"Its not that... Its that Luke abused me."

I shot up.

"I'll be back. Just a second."

I walked over to the camp fire, where we all gathered for some songs and smores.

"WHERE ARE YOU LUKE?"

Everyone stopped singing and stared at me. Everyone pointed to him. Next to Ronny. The new kid before him.

I walked to him and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"You are going to tell me WHAT YOU DID WITH ANNABETH!"

He muttered something that I couldn't hear.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't do anything." He muttered.

I looked at Will, who was the Head of the Apollo cabin. He shook his head.

"Tell me the truth. NOW!"

"Calm down Perceus-" Chiron started.

"I want the truth Luke. Anything who does something to Annabeth goes directly to me. Will can tell me if you are lying."

He swallowed. "I... I abused her."

A great flash appeared.

"EXCUSE ME?"

Luke is in trouble now. =P New character reappearances coming soon! This short for a chaptter. This merely a preview. So REVIEW IF YOU STILL WANT THIS!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Copy and pasting does wonders.


	21. Athena is MAAAD!

**~AN~**

**Hey guys! Long time no see Eh? Well I couldn't use the computer for a week. But I'm totally super excited! As you can see, we have gotten to 100 reviewers. SO, the 100th reviewer decided that he does not want to give off an idea. As a special treat for you guys, I have a poll on the bottom AND a new story called Brother and Sister. It's... like something I wanted to get out for awhile. Super emotional for me as I think about it. It will be posted as soon as I finish this chapter. **

* * *

Athena POV

"That bastard son of yours did WHAT?!"

"Athena, I'm-"

"Screw you!"

I flashed down to Earth, meteor style and landed in the lake, effectively draining it. Sorry Poseidon. I quickly flashed to the camp fire to see Luke being held by Percy.

I admire the boy. Countless time has he been there for my Annabeth.

"EXCUSE ME?" I practically screamed. Everyone bowed. Even Seaweed Brain dropped the kid.

I motioned for everyone to rise.

I teleported in front of him and held him by the collar.

"You will tell me what you have done, OR ELSE!"

"I ab-usd h-er." He choked out.

I dropped him. "I don't care if he is a new camper. He recieves my punishment."

Percy POV

Ouch. All the cabins had their own punishment thry can give to other cabins. It can only be issued by the God who leads that cabin.

Athena's happened to be that anyone who gets a punishment get an immediate headache that hurts for about a week.

Poseidon's was that you have 30% of water drained from your body.

I'm not about to go into the other's punishment. All of them equally rough. Once I recieved Ares' punishment. I couldn't raise my sword to fight or I would get my muscles sore.

Luke immediately clutched his head in pain and he was taken away by a disgusted Travis and Connor, pranksters of the camp.

They are usually friendly with siblings. But Luke crossed the line by abusing her. Annabeth helped improve their cabin as well ad te others.

Luke POV

I was being chased by these monsters when I discovered that I could run faster than the fastest Olympian existed. I just ran who knows where since everywhere I turned there was a monsters. I made my way up this hill in Long Island and all of a sudden teens ran down the hill and attacked me. This was so weird and confusing. Why were these people in the wild. I finally made it to the tree at the top and fell down from exhaustion...

"Is he awake?"

"No shit Percy! He is all bruised I don't expect him to get up!"

Grrr... Percy Jackson. That idiot such a wannabe. He stole Annabeth from me but at least we got together for a bit. Then the idiot part of me abused her. I can't believe I did that.

Wait... Percy is here?

I opened my eyes to find two Sea-Green eyes look at me. First recolonization and anger.

The guy beside him started talking.

"Eat this. It'll help."

I ate it. It looked like Ravioli (AN damn nickname) but it tasted like my favorite Rib-Eye. It felt like I was burning up, but then it lightened making me enjoy the taste.

I looked over at Percy.

"What are you doing here?" I said to him.

"I live in the streets, no shit! I live here!"

I glared at him. "At least I'm not an ass!"

"Excuse me? Who torn up my gift for Annabeth? Oh right, it was you!"

We started arguing like hell, getting up in each other's faces. Until someone yelled at us to shut up. Should've known she was here.

"I'm sorry about Perc- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She raised her knife o my throat, in a way that with a swipe, I would be dead.

"Annabeth, please don't threaten the new camper!" The centaur said.

She huffed and stomped towards what looked like a beach.

Percy glared at me, and I cowered in fear.

"I don't know what you have done but, try avoiding my Father's creation and dominion."

He tried running after Annabeth but the Centaur stopped him. After a few yells, he stomped his foot and Percy shut up instantly.

We walked over to dinner. I walked over to the Hermes table and was greeted by many of my half-brothers and sisters.

"Hey Luke. Welcome to Hermes cabin. I assume you're hungry right? Well just a wait a sec for that. But if you want a drink, say your choice into this goblet and it will appear."

I was thinking about some Daiquiri. I was about to say it into the cup, until the teen stopped me.

"Non-Alcoholic of course."

I scowled. That was like my favorite drink.

"Daiquiri WITHOUT the alcohol."

The teen approved and he sat back down.

I drank it. It wasn't as good without alcohol but who cares?

The menus arrived and I looked into it.

My first thought was Holy Zeus.

It had like every single good food on this planet!

I instantly chose a rib-eye with some mashed potatoes. Whats even better was that it came instantly! Everybody smirked at my expression. I quickly found out my wallet was missing.

"Guys, where's my wallet?"

"New kid pays for the food."

"Not cool guys. If you wanted the money, you could of asked."

They laughed "Now whats the fun in that?"

I muttered some inappropriate words and looked towards the Poseidon table. Percy was scowling at his brisket. Probably still mad at me for angering Annabeth.

That probably meant that Athena's cabin is mad at me too. I looked towards them. Sure enough, they were angry at me and glaring. I think I found out why I feel stupider now.

I heard Percy get up and go over to the kitchen. He came back out with some salad and a hamburger and walked outside. Probably to get some food over to Annabeth.

We all headed out to the Campfire. It seemed magical as everybody's mood perked up.

It was about an hour of singing, good heartedly joking, karaoke when I heard running through the forest. Then yelling.

"WHERE ARE YOU LUKE?"

I swallowed in fear. Everyone pointed to me.

He walked over to me and held me by my shirt.

"You are going to tell me WHAT YOU DID WITH ANNABETH!"

"I didn't do anything." I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't do anything." I said louder. He looked towards the Apollo cabin.

He must have found out I was lying because he was even angrier than before.

"Tell me the truth. NOW!"

"Calm down Perseus" Chiron started.

"I want the truth Luke. Anything who does something to Annabeth goes directly to me. Will can tell me if you are lying."

I swallowed. "I.. I abused her."

His eyes widened in surprise, then he got so angry that rain had started to fall. The one falling on me feel very cold. I then realized that I was the only one wet.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I heard a woman yelled.

I think I just angered Athena. Oh boy...

She grabbed me from Percy rather roughly and made me stare into her gray eyes.

"You WILL receive my punishment!" She yelled.

All of a sudden it started to hurt. It felt like... the knowledge in my head being drained out of me.

"As if you had any." Athena scoffed. I blushed red from embarrassment. All of a sudden the pain increased tenfold and I passed out.

* * *

So I made it to camp. The pain only lasted for about a week or so. My own cabin shunned me for at least another half week. All was well. I slightly made it up to Annabeth. I could still to talk and joke with her. I still can't get to Percy though.

* * *

**So. Yeah... Luke just came in and seems to be hated by Athena now. All we need is one more appearance.**

**THIS IS A REQUIRED POLL FOR THE CHARACTER TO COME IN!**

**Do you prefer Apollo or Artemis?**

**If you don't answer He/She will DIE!**

**Also. the 100TH reviewer decided that He/She doesn't want to give off an idea or anything. So... I'll give you THREE CHOICES, No more, no less. This is optional.**

**1. Put up an explanation of the Hall of Stories (1,000 words or more)**

**2. A simple One-Shot "Friendly Date"**

**3. Percy attempts to learn music.**

**Now please...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	22. Christina

**Hey guys! Sorry to say but school is in 1 week. Summer was a blast though and I can't wait to see all my friends again. That also means i'll only update every 3 weeks. So review, or I'll stop updating and get started on my other ideas. At least five reviews every chapter.**

This is what you have all been waiting for...

Not! Lol

Unknown POV (girl)

I wa running. Ever since he disappeared life hasn't been improving.

I still miss him.

His smile makes me cry. His laugh makes my heart bursts.

Thats all behind me. He's gone.

I ran from my life two years ago. He wasn't there to make my day better.

He isn't now.

It doesn't matter now. I was about to die.

I was being chased by monstors. These weird things could only be killed by this bow and arrow I tripped over. It was a sort of brown color. Like bronze.

One day, while I was studying it, I realized that I can put it into a mobile form. It looked like a key chain with a Sun.

I was amazed by this. All of a sudden monstors started to attack.

The bow was a perfect fit for me.

Here I am in Long Island, running up this hill with a tree on top.

20 monstors are following me. For some reason they have the Greek letter Δ on it.

I sat down and shot them with my arrows. I only managed to take out five of them.

I closed my eyes and waited for death...

And all of a sudden I heard battle cries and the monstors cried out in pain.

I opened them.

And met the eyes of my boyfriend and Annabeth my long lost friend.

Nate spoke up first.

"Christina?"

"Nate?"

He paled. "Christina, I'm Percy. What about Nate?"

I hugged them fiercly. I finally found them.

Well they found me.

Then Annabeth spoke up.

"Lets get you something to eat Christina."

I blacked out from loss of sleep.

* * *

Percy POV

It was now a year in camp, Luke was dealt with, Luke made it up to Annabeth. I can't believe she forgave him!

You can say I'm jealous. Might as well say it now.

Well like I said it was about a year in camp. We told our parents we were here. Many demigods came and went. There was the occasional monster attack that we could handle.

We were walking to lunch now. Just the average day.

I had a sandwich (Blue) that had steak with American Cheese with blue cheese. It might not be blue but face it, It does taste good.

Annabeth had Greek salad with Greek yogurt with Greek pizza. I understand the salad and pizza, but the yogurt tastes horrible! (AN I tasted it once... Remember that I asked my mum to buy fita cheese and Greek yogurt? I had a stomach implant.)

Then the horn sounded, announcing that class was starting soon.

Then another horn sounded.

It was another attack!

The experienced campers ran outside. We were here for a year but that doesn't mean we aren't experienced.

It was about 20 or so monsters. Easy in my eyes.

I drew a knife and threw it past the demigod who was running up here.

I hit the monster square in the eye, effectively tripping those behind him. I might not be good in archery, but throwing knives is WAY easy for me.

With a battle cry we ran down the hill.

I ran Riptide through them like a piece of cake. Seriously. I used Riptide to cut Annabeth's cake. I had to get a new one.

In a matter of 10 minutes, there was a ton of monster dust on the ground. The Hecate cabin collected some and went their ways. I got Annabeth to the new demigod.

It appears that she was closing her eyes tightly. I guess it was because of the mass of monsters she got frightened of.

She reminded me of... I don't know... I guess I'll find out now.

We shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes.

"Christina?"

"Nate?"

I paled. We couldn't find any clues about his whereabouts anywhere. He was very much a Demigod, though we don't know who's. "Christina, I'm Percy. What about Nate?"

She hugged us so suddenly. We hugged her back. I guess this is the effects of losing your boyfriend.

"We'll find him." I said.

"Lets get you some food." Annabeth said and she blacked out.

* * *

Percy POV

6 months past. Christina eventually got over Nate after we tell her we would find him. She was claimed as Apollo's daughter.

Apollo's cabin greeted her with open arms. They taught her how to read nots and stuff. When I asked if they could lend me a guitar so I could learn how to play.

*Flashback 3 months ago*

I knocked on the door of the Apollo cabin. Will Solace opened it.

"How can I help you Percy?" He asked.

"Is it cool if you guys taught me how to play guitar?"

He grinned. "Come on in. We got something for you."

He showed me into this room. For some reason, the place looked bigger on the inside.

My eyes widened as we entered a sea-green room.

Will smirked. "We make instruments for every cabin. If they want to take up music they are welcomed to take their instrument from this room."

"This is amazing!"

It was a dark blue color with equally dark green swirls that looked like it moved.

"Lets get started on that lesson."

*Flashback ended*

Of course, I made a lot of dead notes. But eventually I became slightly better.

They gave me the guitar to keep in my cabin.

As I played, someone knocked on my door. I opened it.

"Hey Percy." It was Malcolm. "Chiron needs you at the Big House."

The Big House was literally a big house. Actually, it looked like a huge farm house.

I walked into the house and into the living room where Mr. D and Chiron were play poker. (AN I couldn't remember the card game lol.)\

"You needed me Chiron?"

He looked at me with great concern. "Yes Perseus. The gods need you at Olympus, along with Christina and Annabeth."

"Why?"

"I believe it is about a boy named... what was it?"

"Natan?" Mr. D said boringly.

"No... it was... Nate."

Oh shit.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't update for awhile.**

**So... school starts on Wednesday.**

**This also brings up a poll.**

**Would you like me to post every week with 1,000 words.**

**OR**

**Every 3 weeks with 2000 words.**

**IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS POLL,**

**I'll update every month with just 1000 words. I'm not kidding.**

**Otherwise... we will continue it by have users send in a chapter to somehow put Nate and the Hall of Stories together. I will create the ending. THIS IS VERY UNLIKELY. Votes for this will count for like 1/4 of an actual vote.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS NEW ABSOLUTELY FAMILY LIKE STORY I MADE CALLED BROTHER AND SISTER!**

**Its about... me... you'll get it when you get into the story.**


End file.
